An OOC Evangelion Story
by Hunter Noventa
Summary: A change in Shinji prompts a change in Asuka, and an old foe with a new face challenges them all. NOW COMPLETE! Preview of my next fic contained within. Handle with caution.
1. Happy Valentine's Day

An OOC Valentine's Day

By- Hunter Noventa

Disclaimer- I do not own Evangelion. If I did it would have stomped on the White House long ago. Gainax holds the rights to the people here, and I hope they don't decide to sue me.

" " Denotes Speech

_Denotes thought_

Asuka sat before her locker, glaring at the pile of love letters at her feet. _I didn't even think my locker was that big..._ She didn't even open them, one look at the handwriting on the envelope, or the name of those foolish enough to leave a return address told her all she needed to know about the contents. _Baka hentais..._ The school's warning bell rang, signaling that she had about a minute until class, and she tossed out enough so that she could carry them to class and go through them. _At least a few of them might be more interesting than that geezer's droning..._

*~~~~~~*

Shinji twirled the envelope in his hands, examining it as if it might decide to bite him. His name flowed across the front in thoughtful script that he couldn't recognize. He ignored the whispers from some of the other guys until Toji came up beside him.

"A love letter? Shinji you the man!"

"Love letter? Looks normal to me..."

"bah! It's valentine's day! nobody sends normal letters on valentine's day! And when was the last time you got any sort of letter anyway?"

"When the Commander asked me to come to Tokyo-3, Toji."

"I wasn't being literal Shinji! It was a... uh..."

"Rhetorical question?"

"yeah that's it!"

Asuka froze in the hallway, though Toji could be heard from a mile away. _That baka with a love letter? Impossible! No one in their right mind would want to go out with that hentai! _She marched over to Shinji, and snatched it from his hands before Toji could even say 'Red Devil.' She held it up to the light like she was looking at a bill to see if it was counterfeit. She grunted and handed it back to Shinji.

"A fake, of course."

"A fake?! Have you no mercy Devil g...!" Toji never finished that sentence because he caught an elbow in the stomach, from Shinji.

"Shut up Toji, I could care less if it's fake anyway."

"But why'd you have to hit me man?"

Asuka was already at her desk, typing furiously at her laptop. _Why did Shinji stop him, he's never cared before. What am I talking about caring for? He probably just wants to wallow because nobody will ever like him. That's it, it must be, after all, why would anyone like a cowardly dummkopf like him?_ An instant message popped up on her screen, and she lazily clicked it.

[A/N- CelloBoy = Shinji, RedLove = Asuka, SolidKen = Kensuke, Tojmeister = Toji, CR-A2 = Hikari]

CelloBoy- Sorry about Toji.

RedLove- Hmph, I could care less

CelloBoy- I guessed as much

RedLove- and since when do you care? you never stopped him before

CelloBoy- I felt like it, sue me

RedLove- Awww, Baka-Shinji gets a love letter and he gets a backbone for a day, is that it?

CelloBoy- ....

SolidKen- Are you newlyweds arguing again?

RedLove- when did YOU get here?

SolidKen- ;) ph34r my l33t h4x0r1|\|g s|1llz!

RedLove- augh

CelloBoy- Shut up Kensuke, this was a private conversation

Tojmeister- Was it really?

RedLove- arrrgh!

CelloBoy- Would you two get out of here?

SolidKen- What's the matter Shinji? private matter to discuss with the wife

"WOULD YOU JUST CUT IT OUT!"

Everyone turned to Shinji, and blinked a few times. Did that just happen? what the thought on everyone's minds as they saw Shinji glaring at Kensuke, eyes burning with the fires of a thousand evils, breathing heavily. And when he spoke, his voice made everyone shudder.

"Just. Leave. Us. ALONE."

With that Shinji closed his laptop and stormed out. The sensei merely shrugged and continued talking about how hard it was to unite mankind after the Second Impact. Asuka's screen filled with chat invitations, but she only answered one.

CR-A2- What happened to Shinji, Asuka?

RedLove- damned if I know, boy gets a love letter and he gets mad? what's up with that?

CR-A2- mabye if you hadn't said it's a fake...

RedLove- Didn't want to get the poor boy's hopes up, it was either a fake or a prank in my opinion.

CR-A2- and why do you care about Shinji's love life?

Asuka blushed a little before answering that one.

RedLove- DUH, if he has a bad day he goes and shuts himself away with his SDAT and I have to endure Misato's cooking!

CR-A2- well, you might be surprised

RedLove- what?

CR-A2- a lot of the older girls think he's all cute and mysterious.

RedLove- you're kidding right?

CR-A2- they go 'that cutie pilots the Eva?' and 'why is he so quiet?' and 'at least he's not a bitch like that redhead pilot!'

RedLove- WHAT? they dare call me a bitch?

CR-A2- I'm only relaying what I hear Asuka. ;)

RedLove- Don't wink at me!

CR-A2- Ah well, you coming over tonight?

RedLove- Isn't the stooge taking you out for valentine's day :p

Cr-A2- errr, no... I still haven't told him how I feel and...

RedLove- you're almost as hopeless as Shinji. fine I'll come over, better than going home and hearing that baka apologize all the time

The bell rang for lunch and everyone started milling their way out of the classroom. Asuka reached the hall only to be confronted by three upperclasswomen.

The first one glowered "What have you done to Shinji now?"

The second one sneered "You better not have hurt him again!"

The third one smirked wickedly "I'd hate to be you if you did..."

Asuka just sighed "I didn't do anything this time! His idiot friend Kensuke pissed him off somehow."

The second one leaned closer "You sure, last I heard he was headed for the library mumbling something about the Devil. Isn't that what the boys call you? The Devil?"

Asuka pushed her way past, and the first one called "The library's that way! Aren't you hungry?"

Asuka froze, but decided against retaliating and kept walking. her steps took her into the library, to where Shinji was hiding. he'd stowed away in a corner surrounded by poetry books, and was furiously typing away, deleting and then typing more. She cleared her throat. He didn't move. She did it again, louder. He still didn't move. She leaned forward and tapped his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Asuka? What are you doing?" He quickly minimized the window so it looked like he was working on a school essay.

"I just wanted to clear something up. You stormed out because of Kensuke, not me, right?"

"Yes, if it means anything to you."

"Not to me, but some upperclasswomen accosted me, upset that I had upset you, even though I didn't."

"Hmph, and you needed to show them up."

"I just want the record straight baka, I won't get blamed for what I don't do."

"Fine, it wasn't your fault. Happy? Now would you please leave me alone?"

"Fine fine, tell Misato I'm going to Hikari's right after school."

"Fine"

"See you tonight baka."

"Whatever."

Asuka stepped away, and heard Shinji resume his rapid typing again. _What the hell has gotten into me? Why did I have to come see him? Why did those bitches bother me so much? Mien gott,I should just go eat. _She strode outside and sat under the nearest tree, and pulled out her lunch. No. Not just her lunch, the lunch **he** made for her. Every morning. No matter how early she got up, she always awoke to find a lunch with her name on it, and him gone. _Just what does he do so early in the morning? Something hentai probably..._ She shrugged and ate her lunch, pushing nagging feelings to the back of her mind.

*~~~~~~*

Shinji looked around nervously as he stood at the library printer, it finally spat out a single page which he stuffed into his bag. _Why bother even going back to class..._ He thought, walking for the front door. _Not anything I need to hear._ Clouds had encroached on the what had been a sunny morning. He shrugged and stepped outside, walking in the direction of home.

*~~~~~~*

"I wonder why Shinji left early"

Asuka looked up from the Sega, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Huh?"

"He left after lunch, I saw him go out through the window. Any idea why?"

"Why do you ask me? I'm not his keeper, that's Misato's job!"

Hikari chuckled a little, and spoke to herself "Yeah, a job I think you wouldn't mind..."

"You say something?"

"Nah, Just thinking out loud bout Toji-san."

"Again with the stooge. Read my lips Hikari, H-O-P-E-L-E-S-S!"

Hikari just shook her head, and went back to work, letting her friend play on in silence.

*~~~~~~*

The thunder and lightning were not nearly as fierce as an Angel, but Asuka ran home anyway. _Blasted weather. I can't believe Misato went out already and couldn't give me a ride! _She pushed the button for the elevator and got in. Tapping her foot as it rose. _I wonder if Shinji ran away again... no wait, he answered the phone when I called for a ride, duh._ She sighed, gazing out the window of the elevator at the raging sky. She smirked _Raging, just like the great Asuka Langley Sohryu! _Walking down the balcony to the apartment, the rain finally started. Fumbling with her keys she found the door was unlocked, the lights dim. A single red candle burned on the kitchen table, a note beside it.

"Follow the candles, Asuka-chan"

She raised an eyebrow _Kaji was the only one to ever call me Asuka-chan, but he's no doubt out with Misato. Is he making it up to me? How sweet!_ She leaned into the doorway, and saw several more candles along the floor, leading to her room. _No way!_ She followed them quietly, stopping to listen at Shinji's door. _Looks like he's not awake, perfect._ She slowly slid the door open, half-expecting a half-naked Kaji on her bed. The huge red box would have to do for now. She nearly pounced on it, and quickly opened it. _Authentic German Chocolates? A book on Kanji? And three roses? What the hell?_ Then she noticed the cards, the smaller one said 'Open me first!', and she did. Inside, was a plain sheet of paper, the size of a credit card, she read it and her heart dropped into her pancreas.

This Coupon Good for One(1) Authentic Home-Cooked German Meal, courtesy of Shinji Ikari.

She almost fell backward, but she had hope. After all, Kaji could have just drug Shinji into this for her sake. But the style of writing in the typed letter sent her heart shooting out of her feet to orbit the molten core of the Earth. _No..._

Dear Asuka-chan,

I had been planning this for a while, as you might guess. It took some searching to find that chocolate on the internet and get it shipped here so fast. I really don't expect anything to change between us Asuka, I just felt I had to repay you.

_For what?_

You're probably thinking "for what?" right now, so I obviously have to tell you. Even with the constant insulting, bickering and pummeling you do, I find that I don't mind it. I actually like it. Someone's telling me the truth about who I am, instead of letting Eva define who I am in their eyes. So I thank you for being truthful, and giving me the beginnings of a spine that could only hope to match yours.

_You little baka..._

Now I can just hear the 'baka' running through your head as you read all that. And I think it's true. And I don't care, as long as I'm hearing it from you. I know it sounds silly, but I'd rather hear a million bakas from you than a single thank you from my father.

_Is this for real?_

So about today, your brilliant mind has probably guessed I was working on this in the library today, and you're right. Sometimes I really can't believe Kensuke and Toji, every stab they take at you seems to clip me as well. Today I just got fed up with it, that's why I screamed and stormed off. It's too bad those upperclasswomen thought it was your fault, it really was, but I didn't want to apologize, I know you hate that.

_I don't believe this..._

I read that love letter you so proudly said was a fake. It wasn't. At least I don't think so. One of the senior girls wanted to meet me on the roof after lunch. I saw someone up there as I left to come here and get this ready for you.

Now it's time for you to decide what to do. You have this letter, and I hope it helps you understand. If you want to beat me up, beat me up. You want to yell at me, yell at me. You want to forget about it, forget about it, I don't care. As long as I know you read it, that's enough for me. Just remember, I may be a baka, but better the baka of the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu than none at all.

With respect and regards

Baka-Shinji

Asuka blinked for a few minutes. Reading it again, making sure it was true, that she wasn't dreaming. _Does Shinji really feel this way? Does he really enjoy all my abuse? Does he even know why I really do it? Hell, do I even know why? It doesn't matter why anymore, I have to see if he means all this, or if this is payback rather than repayment..._

*~~~~~~*

Shinji lay in bed, his SDAT pumping "Ride of the Valkyries" into his ears. _The Valkyries will be coming for me if Asuka takes that letter the wrong way..._ His door slid open, but he was facing away from it. it sounded like Asuka was stumbling in, _Asuka? Stumbling?_

"Baka"

Shinji moved a little.

"Wake up baka!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, feigning having been woken up.

"Asuka?"

"Don't 'Asuka?' me baka! Is this for real? Is this true?" she shoved the letter into his face, and he swallowed nervously.

"Y..yes. All of it. I meant every word..."

"I see... well in that case I'll have to do something..."

Shinji closed his eyes and gulped. _Let death come swiftly and shuffle me from this mortal coil..._ As Asuka's arms encircled him, he nearly panicked _Strangulation..._ but she wasn't squeezing his neck, he could still breath, her face was buried in his shoulder as she tried not to sob.

"Oh you sweet little baka...I can't believe this, did you know? Do you know? Must I tell you?"

"tell me what... Asuka-chan?"

"Why I treated you like this all this time?"

"If you want..."

"I didn't know what else to say, what else to do, I liked you too much for my own good and I couldn't let it get to me, or you..."

"You l...l...like me?"

She nodded "I like my spineless little baka Shinji, but I was proud when you stood up for me, it was so... right, somehow."

"I...had no idea...really..."

She let him go and kissed him on the cheek, turning it as red as her hair, she stood up, a little wobbly.

"I'll see you in the morning...I need to think."

Shinji smiled and nodded, "Goodnight, Asuka-chan"

"Goodnight, baka-kun..."

*~~~~~~*

Asuka awoke to the smell of breakfast. _Did I beat him out of here?_ Then she rolled over and looked at the calendar. _Oh, it was Friday yesterday, good, I can talk to him more._ She clambered out of bed and wobbled into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding tripping over Pen-Pen, who was watching Shinji from the doorway curiously.

"Ohayo baka-kun"

"Guten morgen Asuka-chan. Sleep well?"

"Mmm, very well, what's for breakfast."

"Well for brunch I've got pancakes, sausage and eggs."

"Brunch?"

"It's quarter to eleven Asuka"

She looked at the clock and groaned. Stomping back down the hall she banged on Misato's door. Then she yelled to Shinji.

"Where's the drunkard?"

"I think she left a message, I was in the shower and never bothered to check on it."

"Hmph, lazy baka." She found the machine and hit play. Misato's drunken voice streamed from it.

"*hic* Hey kids I won't be back till maybe eleven tomorrow, be good okay?" *click*

Asuka shook her head. _Some guardian...wait, it's almost eleven, I have to get dressed!_ She slammed her door, and threw on an extra school uniform and returned to the kitchen where Shinji was setting out the plates. he smiled.

"Looking sharp"

"Funny funny, can I get some coffee?"

"Sure, I put some on for Misato, let me get you a mug."

He went to pour the coffee and she slinked up behind him, putting her arms around his stomach. Her sigh kept her from hearing the door open.

"Such a good little baka-kun..."

Misato Katsuragi saw several things wrong with her kitchen. Still hungover, her mind shifted into work mode and tried to list them. One, Shinji was being hugged. Two, there was no sign of red on Shinji's face. Three, it was Asuka hugging him. Four, Asuka had just called him 'baka-kun'.

"Asuka...Shinji...please tell me this is just a hangover hallucination..."

They both jumped and blushed. Asuka spoke first.

"Well ah..."

"Asuka, what were you doing to Shinji?"

"I was hugging him?"

"Why?"

"Because I like him."

"And when did this start?"

"Last night."

"I see."

And she stumbled through the apartment into bed. Shinji and Asuka looked at each other and started laughing. They sat down to brunch, and ate in peace. Then from Misato's room one thing was heard."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

*~FIN~*

So this was my first attempt at Eva fiction. There's no particular place in the series this is meant to take place, I just felt like writing something like this after spending a week reading other fics.

Please review, flames will be read and discarded, flamers will be stomped on by my Omnigear.


	2. There can be only two!

An OOC Valentine's Day, Continued

By- Hunter Noventa

Disclaimer- Read the first chapter you bums!

A/N- Before I start, I just have to say I didn't expect such reviews. You like me! You really like me! *bows* Now that I have that out of the way and I've decided to continue this fic, I've been trying to figure out how to do it. I decided to put it after a failed 3I, cliché I know, I won't bother with explaining just what happened, so as to avoid spoilers for a few people I know, but I've got a couple twists that should make it both funny and serious. Or so I hope.

As before, "Speech" _thought_, and now [Translations]! ooh! And {Song}! aah! eee!

*~~~~~~*

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The dishes rattled from Misato's raging confusion, and she marched back into the kitchen, and pointed Shinji and Asuka to sit on one side of the table as she grabbed a beer and sat on the other. She stretched for a moment and cracked her neck as she cracked the beer. Downing it in a single breath, she tossed it and glared at Asuka.

"Asuka."

"Yes Misato?"

"You WERE hugging him, right?"

"Yes"

"You sure you weren't trying to kill him?"

"Of course I wasn't trying to kill him!"

Misato rubbed her temples, and walked out. She came back with a bottle of painkillers and poured herself a mug of coffee. Popping the pills, she emptied the mug and poured another before sitting down.

"Shinji."

"Yes Misato?"

"Was she trying to kill you?"

"No Misato"

"Then what the hell happened?"

Asuka butted in "I think I can explain, Shinji, can I show her?"

Shinji nodded, and Asuka walked to her room, and came back with the folded letter. She put it down in front of Misato and took her seat again. Misato read the letter several times.

"You wrote this Shinji?"

"Yes Misato"

"Why?"

"It seemed like the right time"

Misato blinked "Huh?"

"It was Valentine's day, what better day to tell someone how you feel?"

"Oh right..."

Asuka glared "Oh, so you were out drinking your self stupid and didn't even realize what day it was? Wie mitfühlend!" [How pitiful!]

"You forget that I DO know German Second Child, at least I do when I'm sober..."

"I stand by what I said wächter!"[guardian] sneered Asuka, throwing all the sarcasm she could into the last word. You could almost see the sparks flying between their glares when Shinji stepped in.

"Let's not fight you guys. Asuka, we know Misato's a drunk, and there's nothing we can do about it. Misato, we know Asuka isn't the nicest person in Tokyo-3, but she's being nice to me now, so shouldn't we see it as a blessing and not a curse?"

Misato was dumbfounded. _Fifth crazy thing today, Shinji defending Asuka._ She sat at blinked while Asuka blushed a little and smiled a tiny bit at Shinji. This was one of the greatest Saturdays she'd had in years. The silence went on for several minutes, it was so eerie that it took them three rings to catch on that Misato's cellular was even ringing, and another four for her to find it and answer.

She put the phone to her ear and her finger in the other, greeting the caller as she walked off. Shinji visibly relaxed and Asuka smiled at him.

"Good job baka-kun"

Shinji blinked "Huh?"

"You silenced her and made me happy at the same time. Ever considered a career in diplomacy?"

He chuckled slightly, and Asuka's smile grew a little _Better than him apologizing, definitely._

"It only works when you know both sides well enough to push their buttons."

"Ah, so you think you know my buttons baka?"

"Not all of them, just some of the bigger ones."

The both burst out laughing as Misato came back in the room, with a decidedly unhappy look on her face.

"Get ready you two, that was Lt. Abuki, Doctor Akagi is back and she wants to take a look at you two, considering what happened two months ago."

The mirth drained out of the room in a flash. They all knew what happened two months ago, SEELE had attacked NERV trying to start the Third Impact. They were stopped, but nobody remembered how, the only evidence they had being a petrified Unit-01 left standing at the base of the NERV pyramid, limbs spread to shield it from something. No one remembered how or what saved them. Since a mere week afterwards, the UN had been pressing NERV to release details, and everyone knew Fuyutsuki was going to say something soon, and no one looked forward to it.

The children looked to the floor and said in unison "Yes Major."

*~~~~~~*

"All finished Shinji, you can get dressed and wait outside, Asuka should already be there."

The blush on his face faded a little as he pulled his pants back on. _Calm down Shinji, it's only Maya, and it's only a physical._ Though she had poked and prodded a few more times than usual, it only made sense, Dr. Akagi was back in charge, and she probably wanted extra data. He shrugged his shirt on and stepped outside to see Asuka sitting on the bench. He smiled and sat next to her.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna bruise from all the things they stuck into me."

"You too Shinji? Man, that was awful. I thought the physical a month and a half ago was rough"

"Yeah, well, Doctor Akagi probably has some specific things she wants, she knows a lot more than any of us do, except maybe the sub-Commander."

"Didn't you hear? He's Commander now, since they can't seem to find the former Commander, good riddance I say"

Shinji's smile shrank a little "I couldn't agree with you more Asuka-chan"

At that moment Ritsuko came out of the lab, her arm was in a sling and her eye bandaged, but she was otherwise fine. The weight of her clipboard and serious look on her face said otherwise.

"Well I have good news and I have bad news, which do you guys want first?"

They looked at each other and "The Good News" came in stereo.

Ritsuko shrugged "Well, the good news you both seem to be in perfect health. In fact, your immune systems are running at about three hundred percent. No internal damage of any kind, and everything else is in working order."

The smiled and motioned for more, Ritsuko complied "Well the bad news, and I'm not too sure if it's bad news, is that both of you don't have the same DNA you used too."

Shinji raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well Shinji, as best I can tell, your DNA has changed to a mix of your mother, the Major, and as far as I can tell, Lilith."

Shinji's ears digested this, and sent it to his brain slowly as he blinked. He almost fell over, but instead started screaming 

"What the hell? How the hell can you be so fucking calm about it? I come out here, you tell me I'm fine, but then tell me I've become part Angel or some such? AND that I've got two mothers? How the hell does something like this happen? Why would something like this happen? I want answers Ritsuko!"

Asuka held him back from slugging her, worry evident in her eyes. "Shinji-kun! Let her explain!"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, and nodded "It's not so bad Shinji, there seem to be no ill effects. You may have ended up with the Major's DNA in place of your father's, but I'd guess the only real change would be a slight shift in eye or hair color. As for the Lilith part, we were all born from Lilith anyway if you'll remember. I can't be certain, but that seems to only be having one effect."

Shinji fumed, but spoke calmly "Which is?"

"It seems the decay of your DNA is slowing, that decay is what causes aging by the way, and if it goes at the same rate, you're actually going to stop aging sometime between twenty-five and thirty."

"So...I won't die of old age..."

"Correct, given your pumped up immune system, barring a violent demise you'll live forever."

Shinji sat dumbfounded. _Eternal life? Just great..._ Asuka, even more at a loss of words, gave him a loose hug that seemed to relax them both.

Ritsuko looked at Asuka and talked "It's the same for you Asuka, your DNA is as it was, except for some of Lilith in it, giving the same effect."

Asuka, blinked a few times "So you mean... we're both immortal?"

Ritsuko nodded as Shinji wrapped his arms around her. The Doctor watched the two teenagers embrace for a few moments. "If you two want to be alone..."

Shinji looked up at her "I think we'll go for a walk, if that's okay?"

"Perfectly fine, I'll call you when the Major is ready to speak to you two, I'd rather break the news to her with you two around."

*~~~~~~*

Two figures sat on the foot of Unit-01, gazing at the false sunset of the geofront. No cicadas chirped here.

"Asuka, what do you think?"

"I don't know baka-kun. I really don't know."

Shinji snickered "Well you've changed, the Asuka I knew would laugh and say 'Immortality? Why nothing's better suited to the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu!'"

Asuka bopped his head playfully "The Asuka you knew didn't have friends she'd leave behind. It's scary to think I'll see Hikari grow old while I'm still young and beautiful" 

Shinji sighed "We'll see Misato with a gray head long before that!"

"Only because we give her gray hairs!"

"True Asuka-chan, true."

He slid his arm around her carefully. After all, he still was uneasy around everyone, even his new favorite person. She slid a bit closer and lay her head on his shoulder. The fake sun boiled away, letting the stars of the front and the sky above the hole come out. Only when the cellular Ritsuko gave them rang was the silence broken, and they both groaned. Standing up together, they walked back to an entrance, holding hands tightly.

*~~~~~~*

Shinji and Asuka stepped into an office crammed with papers, a tired looking Ritsuko and a very pale Misato. They both turned tot he teenagers who quickly let go of each other's hands and blushed a little, but pretended it never happened. Misato spoke first.

"Immortality huh? I wish I'd get to be young and beautiful forever"

"Oh shut up wächter! Doctor, I thought you weren't going to tell her until we got here?"

"Sorry, but the Major gets so impatient, but I saved the other half for now."

Shinji paled, and murmured to himself "Shit will hit fan in five...four...three..."

Ritsuko ignored him and turned to Misato "Now the other thing Misato, Shinji's DNA changed more than Asuka's...in fact, genetically he's your son, as well as his mother's."

A cone of silence pervaded the room. Misato's lip twitched. Shinji gulped. Asuka squeezed his hand for a moment. Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. Misato fainted flat on the floor. The Doctor's free hand flew to her forehead.

"Ugh, more work. Shinji, find a first aid kit."

Asuka grabbed him before he could leave "No need, get a beer out of her mini-fridge and open it."

Shinji shrugged and pulled a can out. He popped it and held it near Misato's face. Her nose twitched a bit, and he moved it closer. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, grabbed the beer, and chugged.

"Tell me I dreamt that."

"Sorry Major, Shinji's your son in everything but name."

Misato proceeds to bang her head on the desk a few times. Ritsuko nods to the children and bows out of the room. They look at each other, unsure what to do or say. Shinji steps forward and puts his hand on Misato's shoulder.

"Don't stress over it Misato. You don't need to change or anything because of this. In fact I'd rather you didn't."

She looked up "Really? You don't mind?"

He shook his head "It's no big deal. It's actually kind of nice, knowing I've got nothing to do with the former Commander anymore."

"I can see what you mean. So we don't let this change us?" She held out her hand, Shinji took it and shook it.

"Agreed. Now why don't we go home?"

Asuka yawned "I'm all for that!"

*~~~~~~*

Shinji lounged on the couch, Blind Guardian's "Into the Storm" flowing out of his ear buds. Snoring could be heard from the kitchen where Misato had passed out. _Again_. Asuka had retired to the bathtub to soak, and he could hear her splashing.

{We are following the will of the One! Through the Dark age and Into the Storm!}

_Heh, story of my life. Following Unit-01 into the storm. And now what? The quietest evening I've had in years and I sit here listening to music._

The SDAT clicked onto the next song. "Tank!"

_Things have gotten pretty weird. Asuka doesn't hate me anymore, well, I guess she never really did, but now I can tell. I'm immortal. How the hell did that happen? Genetically, I have two mothers, though I haven't seen one in what, eleven years? And the other... she's who she is, and she's definitely more a friend than a mom. I guess though that this is actually pretty nice..._

The SDAT clicked again. "In Mem'ry of Sir Anthony" (A/N- Great Remix by the way!) Faintly he heard the bathroom door open, and Asuka's footsteps. He opened his eyes to see an angel with toweled hair and a red robe standing over him.

"Shinji?"

"Yes Asuka-chan?"

"You wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Like a date?"

"I guess. I was just thinking we'd go shopping, maybe grab lunch. There's some things I wanna pick up."

"Sounds good to me."

"And we'll have to get you some new clothes! The dress code is being revised you know! You'll be able to wear something different!"

Shinji smirked "I have no fashion sense, so you, fashion goddess Asuka, will have to help me out"

She pecked his forehead "Of course baka-kun, you'd probably come out in mismatched plaids if I didn't!"

Asuka went to bed. A few minutes later Shinji got up and retired. Sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face for the first time in years.

*~~~~~~*

Woo! Finished! next time- The Shopping Trip! ooh! aah! eee! Everyone please read and review! Weren't expecting immortality were you? huh? huh? It's not a big part of the story, but it just wouldn't be anywhere near EVA without a couple weird twists. There's another one next chapter, so look out!


	3. Sale on Saviors, aisle 3

A slightly OOC Evangelion Story

By- Hunter Noventa

Dislcaimer- See chapter 1 n00bs

A/N- Wow, so many reviews. What can I say except... Holy Crap! So many people like my writing. I mean even ST Pika! Read your story? Dude I have it bookmarked! Anyhoo, on with the show!

Same notations as before. And new for today's installment Transmissions/phone calls ^television/radio^

*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Residence~~~*

"Misato?"

A groan.

"Uhh, Misato Asuka and I are heading out for a while."

Another groan.

Shinji smirked "You want anything while we're out? Groan once for yes, twice for no"

The door slid open just a crack, revealing a veritable Eye of Sauron. "No. Just Go." and the door shut.

Shinji shrugged and joined Asuka in the kitchen. She was busy counting her money when he sat down.

"Got everything planned out?"

"Of course! You have your money?"

"Yeah, I got enough."

Asuka shoved her money into her purse, grabbed Shinji by the arm and started dragging him out the door.

"Well come on baka, we have to beat the rush!"

"Yes ma'am."

*~~~Tokyo-3 Mall~~~*

"Asuka wait up!"

The redhead stopped and turned for a moment, her companion looked like a poorly oiled shopping cart, staggering around with five bulging sacks in each arm. He caught up and dropped them on the floor as he caught his breath.

"I can't take much more of this!"

"Hmph, too bad that little spine you're growing is just metaphorical, else you'd be fine"

"It's not that it's heavy, it's that I've been carrying all those for three hours now, why don't we stop for lunch?"

"Fine, if you think you can drag those bags to the food court."

Shinji pointed "Actually, I was thinking of that place"

Asuka turned and raised an eyebrow "A sports bar? I didn't even know they had one here, it must be new."

"Yeah, and besides, the food court will only have Japanese or near-instant food, and I know you're sick of both."

"Well yeah, but I don't think I've got enough money left."

"Then let me pay, I haven't bought a thing out here and I'd hate to leave with the same wad I came in with."

Asuka pondered for a moment, and started for the entrance. Shinji gathered up the bags and stumbled over as Asuka got them a table. She ordered a coke and a giant burger while Shinji just got a root beer and grilled cheese. Their table had a view of a television.

^We're here in the bottom of the ninth inning and Sanders is up to bat...^

"Ugh, baseball, such a lame sport"

"It's pretty popular in Japan Asuka, though I don't really care for it."

"Oh really baka-kun?"

"Yeah, it's too repetitive. Before I came to Tokyo-3, my guardian had a satellite, I was able to see American Football when reception was good. I liked that better."

"Huh, me too. I mean, liking football better, not that other crap."

"I can see why you'd like it. Lots of pain and violence."

She bopped him "hey! I'll have you know I like it cause the players don't whine like those wimps in baseball do. 'Oh no! A drop of rain! Cancel the game! Cancel the game!'"

Shinji burst out laughing as Asuka did her best 'whiny idiot that isn't Shinij voice.' The waiter deposited their dranks and Asuka drank while Shinji was still laughing.

"That's enough baka, it wasn't THAT funny."

"Sorry Asuka, *snicker* I thought it was."

"Dummkopf"

"Say what you want. I DO have something to ask you though. But only if you promise not to hit me."

Asuka put on her best hurt face and fluttered her lashes at him, eliciting a slight blush.

"Me hit you? Oooh I'd never!"

"Asuka, this is serious."

"Fine, fine, I'll just storm out if you make me angry."

"Good enough for me."

"So? What's on that puny mind of yours."

"Asuka i...er... would...no that's not right...ahh..."

"Spit it out baka!"

"Asukawouldyoudomethehonorofbeingmygirlfriend!"

The outburst took a moment to get processed into words. Another for the words to reach her brain. And another for her to think _About damn time._ She looked to him and smiled sweetly.

"Sure, you're the only one who seems worthy of my time anymore anyway."

Shinji sputtered "Wha? Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, my sweet little baka-kun! I've got no reason to lie to you anymore, you know the truth about me after all."

"Ye...yeah I do I guess. Just wow, at no point did I ever think I'd get an answer like that out of you. I figured you'd attach conditions or something to it. Make do some ridiculous stunt to prove my worth."

"Shinji-kun, you've been proving yourself since you elbowed Toji on friday."

"Really?"

"Yep. It made me happy and angry at the same time. Happy that you were standing up for something, but angry that it was for me. But I thought about it, and I guess it's not such a bad thing to have someone care about you. Especially considering how hard it'll be for you to leave me."

He raised an eyebrow "What do you mea by that?"

She winked "Oh you'll see, I'll make it all worth your while."

While Shinji pondered ALL the possible meanings of that a commotion broke out at the bar just their waiter left them their food.

^We interrupt this playoff game for this important announcement from the United Nations.^

Shinji dropped the sandwich he had just taken a bite of and pointed Asuka towards the tv. Commander Fuyutsuki was addressing the UN via video call from NERV.

^Ladies an gentlemen. Humans of all races and creeds. The time has come for truth behind NERV to come forth. For the past year, NERV hasbeen fighting creatures called 'Angels' in a last-ditch attempt to save humanity from decimation. Had we not defeated all of these Angels, humanity as we know it would have ceased to be. We fought them with these, the humanoid fighting machines known as Evangelions....^

He droned on about the Evas long enough for Shinji to whisper Asuka.

"I've got a bad feeling..."

"You too? You're not all baka in there I guess..."

^The first of these machines, Unit-00, was piloted by Rei Ayanami, who sacrificed herself to stop the 16th Angel. After the defeat of the last Angel, the 17th, an organization known as SEELE launched an offensive on NERV, attempting to complete what the Angels had not. The past two months have been spent trying to recover memories or records of how they were defeated. All we know, is that the efforts of two of our Evangelions, Unit-01 and Unit-02, were key to the safety of humanity, from SEELE and the Angels. They were piloted by Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu, respectively.^

Shinji bured his face in his hands as their pictures went up on screen, along side footage of the two of them fighting together.

"We're in trouble Asuka..."

"No shit, we need to get out of here I think, before we're recognized and mobbed as humanity's saviors."

Shinji dug in his pocket and left a wad of cash alongside their half-eaten meals. He scooped up the bags and followed his girlfriend to the nearest exit. _Almost out, then we'll just head home..._

"Hey! It's those kids! The ones that saved us all!"

They looked at each other, only one thought on their minds. _Aw shit. _And they ran like hell. Like moths to the flame, so was the mob to the children. Between breaths Shinji managed to shout.

"Where can we go? Home's too far to run like this!"

"Just follow me baka!"

Asuka's route took them ducking through alleys and through parking ramps. After several wrong turns, wrong meaning they found the mob they were trying to lose, they his in an alley, panting in rythym.

"Where to great leader Asuka?"

"Hikari's house is only a couple blocks away, i think we can avoid them till we get there.

More ducking through alleys and weaving through dumpsters ensued until Asuka was madly pounding on Hikari's door. It squeaked open to reveal a very tired looking Hikari.

"Hm? Asuka? Shinji? Can it wai--oh!"

Asuka barged in and dragged Shinji with her, locking the door behind him. He dropped the bags that he somehow hadn't destroyed or lost, and caught his breath while Asuka explained everything to Hikari.

"...so you need a place to hide out until you can get home."

"Right, your place was the closest, so we came here as soon as we were noticed."

"That really sucks Asuka, but I'd think you'd want recognition like that hm?"

"Quiet you, I don't want hundreds of hentai freaks groping at me because I saved them!"

Shinji spoke up at last "I'm really sorry we have to intrude like this, class rep."

"Please Ikari-san, you can call me Hikari when we're not at school."

"Okay cla...Hikari. As long as you'll call me Shinji."

"Quit getting chummy you two. We need to think of a plan. We still need to get home somehow."

Shinji got up and went into the kitchen, he called out "Hikari, I'm borrowing your phone okay?"

"Sure thing Shinji!"

He dialed Misato's cellular and got a rather seething voice when it picked up.

WHAT?

"Misato, it's me Shinji"

Oh Shinji! Thank god you're all right! i saw the speech and I remembered you had gone out and where are you? Are you okay?

"Slow down Misato, I'm at Hikari's with Asuka. We're all right. It took some unusual navigation to evade the mob but we're fine."

Mob? Oh god, I thought something like that might happen, where were you two?

"We were having lunch at the mall, good thing I picked the sports bar, or we'd be buried under a mound of 'groping hentai freaks' as Asuka so delightfully puts it."

Ok good, I'm coming to pick you up, and I'll bring you two to NERV, we need to have a little talk with Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Ok Misato, see you soon."

Shinij walked back into the living room where Asuka had already taken a place at Hikari's PS4.

"Asuka, Misato's going to come pick us up and take us to NERV. She said we'll have to chat with the Commander and I agree."

"Sure thing baka-kun" _SHIT!_

Hikari's eyes widened "Baka-KUN? Never thought I'd hear that out of you Asuka!"

Asuka was just cursing in about seven languages while beating herself on the head with the controller.

"Asukaaaaa... what are you hiding?"

"N...nothing! Nothing Hikari, I swear!"

Shinji smirked and tapped Hikari on the shoulder "Oh, you mean she didn't tell you while I was on the phone? We're an item Hikari."

Steam rose from Asuka's hair as Hikari doubled over laughing "Oh yeah Shinij! You and Asuka, dating! That's a good one!"

"He's not joking."

Hikari was reduced to just giggles "What Asuka?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, right before the speech, and I said yes"

"Wow Asuka, I knew you thought he was cute, but isn't he too much of a STOOGE for you?"

"He's not nearly as much of a stooge as Kensuke, or even your precious TOJI."

"Leave Toji-san out of this!"

"Then take it seriously, Shinji's just a mini-stooge, and I happen to like him the way he is!"

"Shinji and Asuka sittin in a tre, K-I-S-S..."

Shinji jumped back as Hikari lay herself flat to dodge Asuka's blow. The redhead was above her best friend, grinding words through her teeth.

"Listen Hikari, the Shinji that's my boyfriend is different from the Shinji I've told you about. And if you tell anyone, I mean ANYONE we're going out before I do, I will do horrible nasty things to your precious Toji."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would. Trust me. It's so much easier to get to you through him than it is to..."

A knock on the door broke her out of that particular reverie. Shinji opened it cautiously and let Misato inside. She was in full-on operations director mode.

"Shinji, Asuka, let's move out. Hikari, nice to see you, wish I could stay."

"I understand, Katsuragi, please be careful out there."

"Of course. Come on you two."

*~~~NERV HQ, generic meeting room 42~~~*

Thanks to tinted windows, the ride to NERV was uninterrupted by any mobs. They had died down once the pair slipped out of sight, but Misato wasn't taking any chances. The three of them sat on one side of a triangular table, waiting for the Commander to enter. About ten minutes later he did, and he cringed at the site of a glaring Misato, seething Asuka, and sinister Shinji.

"Ah, I assume this is about the speech earlier today."

"You're damn right it is you bastard! Me and Shinji had to dodge a mob thanks to that travesty!"

"I was worried sick about these two when I saw that, and when Shinji called I was about to melt with relief until I heard they barely escaped a mob."

"I had to run for twenty blocks carrying almost a dozen bags."

"All right now, you all need to settle down. I did this for your good you know."

Asuka sneered "I fail to see how."

Fuyutsuki shrugged slightly "It was either I include you two in that speech, or the UN would send men to take you two and force you to admit everything you know on worldwide television. I don't know about you Second Child, but I know enough that the Third Child would not handle it well."

"Did you mention our... condition, to the UN Commander?"

He shook his head. "No, only you two, the Major, myself, Dr. Akagi and Lt. Ibuki have any knowledge of your...condition."

Shinij breathed a sigh of relief. Asuka put her hand on his shoulder for a moment.

Fuyutsuki took a cautious breath "However, you're not out of the woods. I got you out of worldwide television, but the UN still wants to ask both of you some questions. I asked to be the one to...interview you two. We could take care of that now if you like."

Asuka shrugged "Fine whatever."

*~~~Interview Format. Wheeeee.~~~*

UN- For the record, could you state your names and ranks within NERV.

SI- Shinji Ikari, Third Child, former Evangelion Pilot.

AS- Asuka Langley Sohryu, Second Child, former Evangelion Pilot.

UN- Why do you say former pilot?

SI- There are no more Evas, why distinguish ourselves like that.

AS- I feel the same way as Shinji.

UN- Very well, what do you know of the Human Insturmentality Project

SI- Only that my Father, the former Commander of NERV, was a part of it

AS- And that we stopped it

UN- You fought beings known as Angels, why would you kill the messengers of God?

AS- They had no mesage except death!

SI- I was told that the Angels were actually different end results of human evolution, they were just named that because that's how the Dead Sea Scrolls referred to them.

UN- Dead Sea Scrolls? What do you know of them?

SI- Nothing really, SEELE had control of them I guess. They had the past, present,a nd future of humanity writted on them, but i guess we kinda screwed that one up huh?

UN- Do you see yourselves as the Saviors of the Human Race? Chosen by God even?

SI- *laughs* Hell no.I never wanted to be any sort of savior. And i don't want to be one now. I just want to live my life normally, in private, with my friends and those I care about.

UN- And you, Miss Langley?

AS- I feel the same as Shinji does. And what sort of god would put the fate of humanity in the hands of the likes of us? Please.

SI-Can we go now?

AS-Yeah, i need to get some rest. Running from a mob of perverts will tire you out.

UN- I guess that's all we need. Thank you for your cooperation.

*~~~That night, at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu residence~~~*

Misato set the store bought cheesecake out on the table with plates and forks "You two handled that better than I thought."

Asuka smirked "If it'll get the UN off our backs. What the hell am I saying? I never thought I'd have to worry about the UN being on my back"

"Me either Asuka. That's kinda weird. What am I, a third-world dictator?"

Misato laughed "Oh yeah, Shinji Hussein right? Have some cheesecake Emperor."

Shinji dug in while Misato gave Asuka her piece. "Man, school is gonna be hell tomorrow. All the hentais are gonna write letter to the 'savior of humanity' to bear their children."

"It probably won't be much better for me Asuka. Hell, I might get three letters!"

Misato raised an eyebrow "Letters? Since when did you get letters?"

"I got a letter on friday."

Asuka swallowed a bit of cake "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, was it a fake like I said?"

Shinji shrunk a little "Actually I never read it, I stuffed in my desk before I left."

Misato grinned "Awww, is my little Shinji the object of every girl's desire?"

"Shut up Misato"

"If the baka wasn't before, he will be now thanks to the Commander. Guess I have my work cut out for me?"

"Your work Second Child? He won't know what to do with them all, he'd probably try to reply to every one of them."

Shinji pointed his fork at her and mumbled around his food "Hey! I'm not that dumb! I'd reply to one and make copies!"

Asuka shook her head "That wasn't what I was talking about!"

Misato raised an eyebrow "Oh really? What then?"

Asuka groaned a little. Grabbing Shinji by the collar she presses her open lips to his fiercely. Shinji's and Misato's eyes went radio telescope wide, at least until Shinji realized his nose wasn't being plugged and started to enjoy it.Asuka broke the kiss after a minute and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"THAT'S what I was talking about Misato. Misato? Misato?"

Misato gurgled a little, and started drooling.

Shinji turned his head a little "I think we broke her Asuka-chan."

Shinji reluctantly extracted himself from her arms and got Misato's smelling salts. a.k.a. A Beer. Misato's nose twitched and she snatched the beer and chugged it down. Wiping her lip she took a deep breath.

"Does that mean what I think It means Shinji?"

"I think so Misato, but where am I going to get liderhosen that could fit an Eva?"

Misato glared "I mean, you...and...her...are together?"

They nodded and Misato slumped in her chair. "Great, just great. I have two immortal hormone ridden teenagers under the same roof that are going out...Shinji, whose idea was it?"

"I asked Asuka out, right before the Commander's speech."

"And she didn't maim you or anything?"

"Did you forget that she was hugging me yesterday morning?"

"Oh? I could have sworn I was dreaming..."

Misato let her head hit the table with a thud. She mumbled "You two get to sleep. School. Morning. Leave me alone. Brain hurts."

The two teens quickly stepped out and took turns washing up. Shinji was opening his door and about to retire when Asuka grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What is it Asuka-chan?"

"Good job on not freaking out in there baka-kun."

"Well I was about to, but then you didn't plug my nose so..."

She bopped him "Ugh, I'm going to regret that day forever." she smiled at him "Well, maybe a bit less now..."

She leaned in and their lips met again, not as passionately as before, but sweetly. He slipped his arm around her tenativly and pulled her close. She broke the kiss and gazed at him smiling.

"Hee hee, I didn't think you had it in you baka-kun."

"It...uh seemed right."

"Oh it was...goodnight Shin-chan. I expect a delicious breakfast tomorrow!"

"Anything for you, Asuka-chan. Goodnight."

Both teens kissed for but a moment, and went to their respective beds. Both of them fell asleep smiling.

*~~~CHAPTER COMPLETE!~~~*

And there we go! Another chapter in as many days. Go me. What else is there to do while my laundry is going?

It's so much fun to mess with Misato.

Reviews are very much appreciated as usual, and flames get the Omnigear Treatment. Particularly nasty ones get thrown into a Sea of Dirac.


	4. Shock and Awe

Another chapter of A Slightly OOC Evangelion Story.

Chapter 4 - Shock and Awe

A/N- I bet you're all happy to see this aren't you? Except maybe King Alar... I've sent Alpha Weltall to find you, so watch out. For those of you wondering, I've got something of an idea where I'm going, but not really more than 2 chapters or so ahead. Kudos to ST Pika for doing my pre-read!

Update 2/24- Fixed some spelling errors, and some words running together.

And now, on with the show!

*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu residence~~~*

Asuka awoke to the smell of sizzling meat ten minutes before her alarm went off. Smirking, she turned it off in advance and got dressed. In the Kitchen she found Shinji slaving over a hot stove, a pile of pancakes sat between two lunches on the table.

"Ohayo Shin-chan"

"Guten Morgen, Asuka-megami"

She raised an eyebrow "Asuka-megami huh?"

"Goddess Asuka, I thought you might like the sound of that."

"Mmm, I do, just don't call me that in front of people."

Shinji turned from the stove and winked "Sure thing Asuka-chan."

Asuka sat down and helped herself to the pancakes as Shinji dished up some bacon and eggs for them both. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Asuka, how are we going to get to school?"

"Hmmm, good point, we can't really walk can we?"

"I thought of asking Misato, but she can't drive us everyday."

"Yeah, and riding in the back of a Section-2 SUV isn't all that appealing either."

Shinji chewed his food in thought for a moment swallowed "You turn sixteen soon right? You should be able to get your license."

"Yeah, but what about a car baka-kun?"

"I'll bet NERV could provide one, after all we DID save the world. I'd think the UN would give some compensation for that."

"I like the way you think Shinji, for now we'll just ask Misato."

Shinji nodded and cleaned up his plate, saying he'd get Misato up. He walked to her door and knocked. A groan was heard through it.

"Misato-san, we need a ride to school, if we walk we're gonna get mobbed"

An annoyed groan and the sound of a corpse shambling to life was heard, and Shinji started to get his things together. Asuka threw her plate in the sink as Misato stumbled in and grabbed a beer. She glared at Asuka.

"And I thought you of all people would love this attention."

"We went over that already, I don't want all those hentais groping at me. Or at my Shinji."

The Major grumbled an agreement, and ten minutes later they were careening through Tokyo-3. Several small animals nearly became kill silhouettes on her car. 

*~~~Classroom 2-A~~~*

Several students were milling about, discussing Fuyutsuki's speech yesterday. Everyone was talking along the lines of 'those two saved the world?' and 'Wow, I never knew Shinji/Asuka could have done that!' and 'He/She's so cool!' A silence fell when Asuka dragged Shinji into the room, cursing in about six languages. Shinji just went along with it. _It's all part of the plan..._

*~~~Flashback

In Misato's deathmobile, Shinji turned to his roommate "Asuka, how should we tell people at school?"

"I have an idea..."

"What's that?"

"Shock and Awe, we come in like we used to, me shouting and dragging you. Then I get up and say I need to make an announcement, and we announce it."

"Like we did to Misato?"

"Exactly!"

Flashback~~~*

Before either of them could sit down they had to clear love letters off their chair and desk, Asuka just threw them away while Shinji packed them in his bag. He had barely turned on his laptop before he got about fifty e-mails from girls that wanted to go out with him. Two, however, were from Kensuke and Toji.

SolidKen- Rough weekend Shinji? We heard you got chased by a mob at the mall. I'm almost glad I didn't get to be a pilot, considering all those girls you'll have to let down.

Tojmeister- Hikari told me you and Asuka had to hide out at her house. What were you two doing at the mall together? Did the devil make you carry her demon relics around?

Shinji narrowed his eyes and shot off a reply to both of them.

CelloBoy- It could have been worse you guys, it was nothing compared to fighting an Angel.

As he hit send, Asuka got up and stood at the front of the class. No one paid attention. She cleared her throat. Nothing. She slammed her fist into the sensei's empty desk, and everyone turned to glare at her.

"Okay everyone listen up, cause this is only getting said once. All that savior of humanity crap? You can cram it. I'm still the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu and this..." she grabbed Shinji and drug him up front "...is still the baka he always was. Are we clear on that?"

Mumbled agreement flowed through the room.

"And one other thing, all you pathetic girls who think this hentai is the greatest man in the world, I have four words for you."

Asuka grabbed Shinji by the collar and kissed him. Well, she didn't just kiss him, she tongued him while all the guys in class fell over, and all the girls swore quite loudly and vividly. Asuka broke the kiss and stared at the class, fire burning in her eyes that could melt titanium were it real.

"Hands off, he's mine!"

The class slowly recovered as they sat down, next to each other. Hikari walked in and raised an eyebrow at the slowly rising pile of young boys on the floor, but all was made clear when Asuka winked to her. Almost everyone was back to normal when the sensei arrived. The stood. They Bowed. They sat. The sensei once again began droning on about Second Impact. Both Shinji and Asuka were flooded with e-mails about how the sender gave much better head or would be their sex slave. Shinji and Asuka chatted, hoping Kensuke wouldn't drop in again.

CelloBoy- That was much better than surprising Misato was.

RedLove- Of course! You deserve it Shinji-kun. So how many "me love you long long time" messages have you gotten?

CelloBoy- Fifty or sixty, they're coming from all over the school too, it's getting annoying.

RedLove- Hmm, maybe I'll have to give another demonstration at lunch.

CelloBoy- :) Sounds good to me

RedLove- Looks like the others wanna talk, should we let them?

CelloBoy- Sure, this should be entertaining.

*-- SolidKen has entered the room

*-- Tojmeister has entered the room

Tojmeister- YOU TRAITOR!

SolidKen- Of all the days not to bring the holy water!

CelloBoy- Shut up you two.

SolidKen- No way man! She's got you in her claws! She'll rip your heart out!

RedLove- Now why would I do that? If he doesn't have his heart I can't kiss him anymore.

Shinji chuckled in his seat as silence permeated the chatroom.

Tojmeister- By the way Shin, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

CelloBoy- Oh? That's too bad. I rather enjoyed it.

*-- CR-A2 has entered the room

CR-A2- Hey Asuka, what'd you do exactly?

RedLove- I frenched Shinji-kun in front of the whole class.

CR-A2- No wonder half the class was struggling off the floor!

SolidKen- It's because the Demon's got him! Not because they kissed!

*-- SolidKen has been warned by CelloBoy

*--SolidKen has been warned by RedLove

SolidKen(18%)- And now they've joined forces! We're doomed Toji!

Tojmeister- Err, I think I'll stay out of this...

SolidKen(18%)- Nooooo!

CR-A2- Grow up Kensuke. And Toji, wise decision.

*-- Tojmeister has left the room

RedLove- I still don't get you and that stooge Hikari

CR-A2- You just don't understand him Asuka. And besides, look who you're with!

RedLove- Hey that's not fair! Shinji's changed but Toji is the same as far as I can tell!

SolidKen(18%)- This is pathetic! I'm gone

*-- SolidKen has left the room

CelloBoy- Wow, lunchtime already! See you in the cafeteria ladies

*-- CelloBoy has left the room

RedLove- I'd better go. God knows he can't fend off women alone.

CR-A2- See you later Asuka, you gonna call tonight?

RedLove- We'll see Hikari, later

*~~~Lunchroom~~~*

Shinji retrieved his lunch and made his way to the cafeteria without incident. He reasoned that news of their demonstration had spread around the school within five minutes. He picked up a soda at the register and sat to wait for Asuka. Three rather well-endowed upperclasswomen approached and leaned over him, giving him a splendid view of their cleavage that he managed to ignore.

The first one, a blond, spoke "You're too good for her Shin-chan."

The raven haired beauty in the middle smiled "She's just a stuck-up bitch Ikari-kun."

The brunette on the other end had puppy-dog eyes as she begged "She's just using you cutie."

Shinji looked them in the eyes. "What makes you say that?"

The blond said "She doesn't like you. She hasn't changed."

Raven-hair talked next "We'd take much better 'care' of you then she ever could."

The emphasis she put on 'care' set Shinji's mind racing. _Good thing Asuka can't read my thoughts..._ As erotic images marched through his head, he narrowed his eyes at the bitches.

"And why do you like me? What makes me special?"

The brunette laughed "Why, you piloted that robot-thing and saved the world of course."

He shook his head "That's what I thought you'd say. Please go, you're wasting your own breath."

The blond glared "Oh please! Look at that bitch you call your girlfriend! We're much better than her!" for emphasis she pushed her breasts together and closer to his face. He blushed only slightly.

"You think looks are the only reason I'm with her?"

Raven-hair raised an eyebrow "You mean there's another reason?"

"Of course! She's an Eva pilot too. She went through the same things as me. She understands me, I understand her. Hell, I've only lived with her for what, the past year and a half? You'll never be a trillionth of what Asuka means to me. Now leave me alone!"

All three of them shrugged and shook their heads. In unison they said "You missed out boy" and walked off. Shinji ate quietly for a moment before a swirl of red hair settled beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Well done Shinji-kun."

"You were watching Asuka?"

"Yeah, you guys got rather loud. Those were the same bitches that got upset on Valentine's Day."

"Really? Hmm..."

"Hmm? Are you thinking hentai thoughts about them? If you are I'll have to hurt you..."

"Of course not Asuka darling, I was just thinking of what sort of vengeance would be most appropriate."

"Ah ha, I'm starting to rub off on you I see."

"I guess so...hey you just wanna skip out and head home? The sensei will just drag on his Second Impact garbage, and we know the truth after all."

"Sounds good Shinji? Got something planned?"

"Well, I was just going to send you on ahead and rent a movie or two for us."

"Oh, and you don't want my input?"

"I want to surprise you. I've lived with you for a year and a half Asuka-chan, I know what you like."

"Well, make sure you won't be bored to death by it either. You fall asleep I'll wake you up. Hard."

"Why would I want to fall asleep when I'm sharing the couch with the most beautiful girl in Tokyo-3?"

Asuka laughed and kissed his cheek again "Good boy, well I'll just go on home now. See you there."

*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu residence~~~*

Asuka sat upside down on the couch. She wasn't sure why she did so, just that it seemed like a good idea at the time. She looked tot he only other being in the house.

"Any idea what's taking that baka so long Pen-pen?"

"WARRRK!"

She shook her head "Talking to a penguin. Gott how lame."

The door opened and Shinji announced himself. Asuka righted herself before he dropped the movies on the coffee table and kissed her forehead.

"So what'd you get baka-kun?"

"A couple of pre-second-impact movies, 'The Matrix' and 'Die Another Day'"

"Hey I love Die Another Day! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Which should we watch first?"

"The Matrix, i never got the chance to see that one."

"Okay then!"

Shinji popped in the DVD, and pulled a couple chocolate bars and handed one to Asuka. She kissed him and snuggled up as Trinity started beating up some cops on the screen. They just zoned and cuddled, watching the movie.

*~~~CHAPTER COMPLETE~~~*

*~17,860 gil Obtained~*

*~4,200 exp gained~*

That's it for today, I would go further but I haven't decided which odd twist to have next. And no, you can't pick.

Anyway, please review as usual, they make me very very happy.


	5. Eyes of Crimson, Ankhs of White

What's This? It's a bird! It's a wombat! It's  
  
**_Another chapter of a slightly OOC Evangelion Story!_** *cue dramatic music*  
  
Nothing special to say about this chapter, so I'll just get on with the show. Oh, and thanks to Itchy for the preread,  
  
Eyes of Crimson, Ankhs of White

2/24- Fixed some words that were running together.  
  
*~~~Deep Under NERV, in a half-collapsed chamber  
outside Terminal Dogma~~~*  
  
Several figures buzzed around near a large sealed door. They wore black biohazard suits with the NERV logo on the shoulders, though they had yet to put on their helmets. A temporary elevator on the far side of the room hummed as the platform dropped, carrying two more figures in the same biohazard suits, Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi. They stepped off and  
the major went to the head of the investigation team.  
  
"This had better be good Lieutenant Rosen."  
  
A young man, no more than twenty-five turned to face the Major and snapped up a salute "Yes ma'am, we're just about ready to open the chamber. As soon as the generator is connected we'll be opening the door. Before that though we'll all need to get suited up."  
  
"Good job Lieutenant" the Major turned the crowd and barked orders to hurry it up and don their helmets. She and Ritsuko promptly did the same. After a few minutes the massive doorway groaned open a few feet, enough for people to get in.  
  
"Lights everyone, security, keep your hands on your  
guns."  
  
The Major, Ritsuko, three security officers and three assistants slowly entered the chamber of Lilith. Beams played on the walls and floor, and one of them found the massive red cross, now empty. Misato's transmitter buzzed  
  
"Major, just what was in here?"  
  
"I think it was the second angel, wasn't it Ritsuko?"  
  
"Yes, the second angel Lilith. Mother of all mankind. Why the Commander went here when SEELE attacked is..." she gasped and all the myriad lights converged on one thing.  
  
The corpse of Former NERV Commander Gendo Ikari. Lying on the floor, his arms neatly folded. Ritsuko bent down and reported that he seemed to have been strangled. Misato ordered every inch of the chamber searched for the culprit.  
  
"Major Katsuragi! Doctor Akagi! I found someone!"  
  
Again the group of lights converged on a single spot. Curled in a corner of the room was a young blue haired naked girl. Sleeping. Ritsuko tapped her shoulder and she stirred. Misato kneeled beside the girl.  
  
"Rei? Are you all right?"  
  
Rei's crimson eyes blinked "Major Katsuragi? Doctor Akagi?"  
  
Ritsuko turned and called for a stretcher while Misato kept talking" Rei, what happened to the Commander?"  
  
"I killed him, because he was wrong."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He was attempting something he should not have, for Unit-01 had not fallen. I intended only to render him unconscious, but I failed. After that, I do not remember."  
  
"How did you survive down here for two months?"  
  
Rei motioned weakly at the pool "The LCL, it is all I need besides sleep."  
  
Misato backed away slowly when the stretcher arrived. The assistants lifted Rei onto it and carted her to the elevator. Misato ordered an examination of the whole chamber before retreated upwards with Ritsuko.  
  
"So Rei lives on LCL?"  
  
"She can Misato, but she needs real nourishment to maintain strength, my guess is she could barely drag herself to the pool and back out at this point."  
  
"She'll be taken care of?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded "Of course. I may have...killed...her duplicates, but I can't be angry with her, she killed that bastard Gendo."  
  
The elevator shuddered as it reached the top. "I'm going to call the kids and let them know the good news."  
  
"How are those two doing?"  
  
Misato laughed a little while she walked away "They're frightening Ritsuko, they're frightening"  
  
*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Residence. Living Room~~~*  
  
Neo and Trinity were blowing up the lobby and Shinji and Asuka were cuddling when his cell phone rang it's NERV ring tone. Shinji scrambled for his phone with a scowl and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Shinji why aren't you at school?>  
  
"Misato?"  
  
I called there and they said you had vanished!>  
  
"Asuka and I skipped out, it's not we were going to learn anything. Is that all you have to say, we're watching a movie"  
  
Actually I have something very important to say. We found Rei and your father.  
  
Shinji jumped up off the couch, and annoyingly out of Asuka's arms, earning a growl from her "WHAT? Where, when how?"  
  
We found them just a little bit ago. Rei seems to be okay, if undernourished, but your father... he's dead>  
  
"Dead?" Asuka looked up at him quizzically.  
  
Yes, why don't you two come in? I'll send Section 2 over to pick you up, they should be there by the time your movie is over>  
  
"All right Misato, see you then." Shinji snapped the phone shut and settled back into the couch with his favorite redhead.  
  
"What was that all about Shinji?"  
  
"Misato...they found Rei, and my father..."  
  
"Wondergirl and Superbastard?"  
  
Shinji smiled weakly "Yeah, Rei seems to be all right, but my father..."  
  
"So he's the dead one?"  
  
He nodded "Yeah...I guess I should be sad...but it's just kind of 'meh'."  
  
She squeezed him a little "Sad? Cause that asshole is dead? Come on Shinji, he was the greatest bastard the world's ever seen. He was barely your father for heaven's sake!"  
  
"Good point, anyway, Section 2 is coming to pick us up. That's assuming you want to go with me to see Rei..."  
  
Her blue eyes closed slowly as she shrugged "I don't see why not..."  
  
"Just promise me you'll try to be nice to her?"  
  
"I'll try...it'll probably just be easier to keep my mouth shut around Wonergi...Ayanami."  
  
He kissed her cheek and smiled "Thank you, Asuka-chan."  
  
On screen, the Sentinels fell dead to the EMP burst. A knock was heard, and they grumbled their way over to meet their ride.  
  
*~~~NERV Hospital, Standard Care Wing~~~*  
  
Misato stood tapping her foot outside Room 204, where Rei was being treated for malnourishment and slight bruises. The elevator pinged and her charges stepped out hand in hand. She rolled her eyes at them until Shinji spoke.  
  
"How is Rei doing? Is she awake?"  
  
Misato nodded, and briefly summed up what they found in terminal dogma. Shinji and Asuka paled a bit. Misato pointed them inside. Rei was sitting up in the bed, staring out the window. An IV dripped nutrients into her bloodstream, and a half-eaten meal sat next to the bed. They pulled up chairs and sat beside her bed. Shinji spoke first.  
  
"Rei I'm...glad you're all right."  
  
"As am I. It is good to see you Pilot Ikari."  
  
He chuckled "It's just Ikari now, Unit-01 is a statue on the other side of Headquarters."  
  
"I see, does this not sadden you?"  
  
"Not really, it's gone, so it means no one can do whatever it is they were trying to do with it."  
  
"I understand. Pilot Sohryu, you have not said anything. I believe you have not insulted Ikari since you came in here. Are you not feeling well?"  
  
Asuka blushed "I'm just fine Ayanami."  
  
"You did not call me Wondergirl. Are you sure you are all right? Shall I call the nurse?"  
  
"I'm just fine! Why are you so worried about me?"  
  
Asuka turned away from Rei, and Shinji shook his head and smirked "She's fine Rei, really. She's just changed since you last saw her healthy."  
  
"I understand Ikari. Is it safe to assume she is no longer a pilot either."  
  
He nodded "Yeah, Unit-02 didn't fare well at all. Doctor Akagi herself how she lived through that sort of damage."  
  
As if on cue, Ritsuko stepped in carrying her clipboard and muttering. She practically tripped over Asuka before she noticed that someone other than Rei was in the room.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon you two."  
  
"Hello Doctor Akagi."  
  
"Well, since you're all here it saves me some time. Rei, Shinji, I've got news for you two."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow and Asuka glared "Don't tell me Ayanami here is magically pregnant with my Shinji's love child."  
  
Ritsuko laughed, a rare sound around NERV, "I should certainly hope not, considering that she's his sister."  
  
Shinji and Asuka fell over while Rei nearly sweatdropped. "Are you certain Doctor?"  
  
"Yes Rei, you were actually cloned from the former commander and his wife Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother. Though given his current condition, you'd actually be his half-sister, but I'll let you two work that out."  
  
Shinji and Asuka had regained their seats and most of their composure. "Rei is really my sister Doctor?"  
  
"That's what I just said."  
  
Asuka groaned slightly, but then smiled "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you ogling her now do I baka-kun?"  
  
Ritsuko sweatdropped "Look, I'll leave you three alone to talk, something needs to be done about Rei's housing."  
  
Crimson eyes blinked "Housing?"  
  
"Yes, during the battle with the JSSDF, your apartment complex was leveled by an N2 mine. I'm going to talk it over with Misato."  
  
She stepped out and Rei turned to Shinji "Ikari, what did she mean by your condition?"  
  
"Well ah, it seems that something changed my DNA. If you want to look at it literally, I have two mothers, my own and Misato. With a...dash of Lilith."  
  
Crimson eyes widened "Lilith?"  
  
"Yeah, somehow makes me immortal, something about slowing DNA decay or something, Asuka too, actually."  
  
Asuka turned and grunted an affirmative, and Rei spoke again "That is what the Doctor meant by half-sister then."  
  
"Yeah, though if you don't mind, I think it's easier just to call you sister."  
  
"I do not have a problem with that Ikari."  
  
He smiled "Please, call me Shinji."  
  
Misato and Ritsuko stepped back into the room, and the Major spoke to Shinji "You guys work everything out?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well good, because Rei is moving in next door to us. We'll be seeing a lot of her."  
  
"Huh? Misato?"  
  
"Ritsuko told me how you're, uh, related. So I guess it only makes sense to have her live nearby."  
  
Asuka finally spoke "Yeah, and maybe we can teach her how to actually live too."  
  
"That's exactly what I had in mind actually."  
  
The redhead groaned "Damn, I was being sarcastic."  
  
The Doctor stepped forward "Well, Rei is free to go at anytime. She just needs to eat well and get plenty of rest. I'll check in to make sure she's taken care of from time to time."  
  
Shinji smiled "Of course Doctor. We'll make sure she gets well."  
  
*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Residence~~~*  
  
Four glasses met above the kitchen table "Kampai!" and four glasses went to four mouths. Of course, only one of the glasses contained anything alcoholic, but the spirit was the same. Misato slammed hers in one gulp, the young couple drank half of it while Rei sipped cautiously. Misato look at her  
  
"Come on Rei, it's not going to hurt you!"  
  
Shinji laughed "Yeah, Misato's the only one getting drunk tonight!"  
  
Asuka smirked wickedly "After all, she has another hormone ridden teenager to take care of!"  
  
"At least she doesn't have a boyfriend like you do Asuka-chan!"  
  
"Yeah too bad for her, she doesn't know what she's missing!"  
  
With that Asuka planted her lips on Shinji's. He melted into it, _ Shock and awe all over again..._ while  
Misato groaned and Rei stared. They broke it off when Rei spoke.  
  
"That is a kiss?"  
  
Shinji sighed happily "Sure is..."  
  
"I think that...I would like to try it sometime."  
  
Asuka laughed "I'm sorry Ayanami, you've got a long way to go before someone will kiss you like that, no offense."  
  
"None taken Sohryu, I understand that my emotional capacities are not normal for my age and environment."  
  
Shinji snorted "Well that, and the way you talk is way too technical. Anyone else would say something like 'I know I've got problems working with feelings.'"  
  
"Ikari-kun, you are saying that the way I speak is not normal."  
  
"Yeah, you need to use contractions, and simpler words. Hey wait, did you just say Ikari-kun?"  
  
"I did. Is that not an appropriate thing for a sister to call her brother?"  
  
Misato put a hand on her should and laughed "You're learning already Rei! At this rate you'll have a boyfriend in a month tops!"  
  
The four of them laughed, wined and dined into the night. Eventually Rei went to her apartment next door, and Misato stumbled off to bed. Shinji and Asuka stood in the hall embracing.  
  
"Good-night baka-kun"  
  
Shinji kissed her forehead "Good-night Asuka-chan. Sweet dreams."  
  
She opened her door "You too."  
  
And once again, they both fell asleep with smiles, and nightmares could not find them.  
  
*~~~Tokyo-3 High school. Midnight.~~~*  
  
Two men in black cloaks stood outside the school waiting. White ankhs on their shoulders signified that they belonged to the same group. A third man in a janitor's uniform came out, and they handed him his cloak.  
  
The taller of the waiting ones spoke "Is it ready?"  
  
"Yes, everything is in place."  
  
The tall one turned to his companion "And we'll be ready to transmit?"  
  
"We already are your Lordship."  
  
"Good. Now we must be gone. The time will soon come."  
  
The three figures withdrew into the night. Leaving only nondescript footprints in the dirt.  
  
*~~~CHAPTER COMPLETE~~~*  
  
*~18,960 gil obtained~*  
  
*~5,000 exp gained~*  
  
Oooh look, dark figures plotting something. Can't have Evangelion without dark figures plotting something. One or two of you know what it is.  
  
Of course, reviews are kindly asked for and greatly appreciated.

Oh, and itchy pointed out "How did Ritsuko survive a collapse in terminal dogma?" she wasn't there. That's all. I've changed EoE enough don't you think?


	6. My school's, been blown, to pieces

Random Underling- Sir, the crack-laced wombats have been released.  
  
Deep Ominous voice- Yes...yes...that's evil yes...what? We're on?  
  
**_Another Chapter of a slightly OOC Evangelion Story!!!_** *cue ominous echo*  
  
Deep Ominous Voice- Chapter the Sixth, wherein we have more strange men who will make plots thicken, and more strange... things that would spoil what's beyond this chapter. Yes, yes that'll do. What? They heard about the wombats? Underling, fetch the amnesia ray!  
  
Underling- You mean the revolver?  
  
Deep Ominous Voice- Ummmm, yes.  
  
*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Residence. 6am~~~*  
  
"You two get up right now! I won't be responsible if you miss school again! You already skipped half a day! Get going because I can't drive you!"  
  
Shinji opened the door and stepped out, fully dressed. "Misato, if you can't drive us we'll get drowned by the mob!"  
  
She shoved a map into his hands "Follow this, I had Section 2 cordon off a route for you two to walk through."  
  
Asuka's door slid open, revealing a ready to go redhead "Aww, we have to walk? That's so LAME!"  
  
Misato glared over her shoulder "Unless you want to sit around there for three hours. I have to go into NERV early, that being in about five minutes."  
  
Asuka raised an eyebrow "Go into NERV early? For what? It's not like there's anything to do!"  
  
Misato shrugged "They wouldn't tell me why, only that it was imperative that I show up. Now if you two will excuse me...oh yeah, don't forget to make sure Rei makes it to school too."  
  
The couple looked at each other as the door slammed. Shinji went about as usual making breakfast and lunches, three of them.  
  
"Three lunches Shinji-kun?"  
  
"One for Rei, I doubt she'll bring one for herself. Speaking of which, could you go get her? She should probably eat breakfast too."  
  
Asuka groaned slightly "Fine, fine, my lunch better be superior to hers though!"  
He smirked and bowed slightly "Of course Asuka-chan."  
  
The bacon sizzled as Asuka went out the door. She stepped swiftly to Rei's door and knocked hard.  
  
"Ayanami get up, Shinji's making breakfast and we have to walk to class."  
  
She heard a faint "Hai" from the First Child and went back to her Shinji-kun, who was laying out three plates of bacon and eggs. She sat down and actually waited for Rei before digging in. The crimson-eyed girl sat down and slowly picked at her food. Shinji joined them and put Misato's map on the table.  
  
"It's a long walk, we need to get going soon."  
  
"Mien gott, couldn't it be a straight shot like we used to?"  
  
"The Major picked the best route she could Sohryu. She could not inconvenience the rest of Tokyo-3 for the three of us."  
  
"Geez Ayanami I knew that! Still, this is pretty bad."  
  
"Then why do you complain Sohryu?"  
  
"Because I feel like it!"  
  
"Girls, girls, we'll just have to deal. It's only until you can get a car, right Asuka-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know Shinji-kun. It's just a pain in the ass."  
  
The three of them continued eating in silence. They finished up and grabbed their lunches. The sun was shining over Tokyo-3, but it did little to warm the air. Just as the school rose over the horizon, the second story blew up. Two jaws hit the sidewalk, and crimson eyes widened. Running footsteps and curses fell on the trail to the Tokyo-3 High School.  
  
*~~~Tokyo-3 High School, 10 minutes prior~~~*  
  
"Hey Kensuke! Take a look at this!"  
  
"What is it Toji?"  
  
"Some weird package, look at it."  
  
Kensuke kneeled and adjusted his glasses. It was a plain brown-wrapped package. Kensuke ran his hand over it and felt an odd ridge. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out his swiss army knife. He cut open the corner and peeled a little. His eye went wide.  
  
"Toji, pull the fire alarm."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"It's a bomb..."  
  
*~~~Tokyo-3 high School. Present Time~~~*  
  
Smoke and flames rolled out of the windows as Shinji, Asuka and Rei arrived. Fire trucks were already on the scene, and the firemen were concentrating on fighting the blaze, not rescue. It looked like everyone was outside, standing across the street watching. A boy in a black tracksuit yelled at the trio!  
  
"Shinji! Get over here!"  
  
All three of them approached the crowd, most of which was staring at Rei. Toji yanked Kensuke out, who had a giant grin on his face.  
  
"Toji, what happened?  
"  
Toji started to talk but Kensuke slapped his hand over Toji's mouth "It was a bomb! I figured out that it was a bomb and got the school evacuated so everyone's safe and"  
  
Asuka glared "A bomb? Who the hell would bomb a high school?"  
  
Toji shrugged "Who knows. Guess we don't have to hear about the Second Impact for a while at least."  
  
"This is serious stooge! You don't plant a bomb for no reason."  
  
"Actually we estimate there were at least four bombs."  
  
They all looked at the fireman who spoke to them. Shinji raised an eyebrow "Four bombs? Were they not sure where to put it?"  
  
The fireman shrugged "I don't know. I'm not the bomb squad."  
  
At that moment a blue sports car raced up to the school and twirled around to a stop. The door swung open to reveal a quite frazzled Major Katsuragi. "You. Three. Car. Now."  
  
Before Toji and Kensuke could even think of starting to drool the three Children were in the car, which was racing towards an entrance to the Geofront.  
  
*~~~NERV Command Center~~~*  
  
"Lieutenant Ibuki! Status report!"  
  
"Nothing since you left ma'am. The fire is under control. No other incidents reported. Section 2 has taken up station around your apartment as ordered."  
  
Misato dragged the three kids behind her "Good."  
  
She released them and Shinji rubbed his wrist "Misato, what's going on?"  
  
"Ugh, just this morning I get told that NERV is being re-classified as an anti-terrorist organization, and not five minutes later does your school blow up!"  
  
Hyuga [A/N- he IS the one with the glasses, right?] turned to Misato "Major Katsuragi! Transmission on all frequencies!"  
  
"Put it up and begin a trace!"  
  
"Done!"  
  
The main screen crackled to life, a figure appeared in a black hooded cloak. A mask emblazoned with a white ankh covered the figure's face, and when it spoke a modulator made its voice non-distinct.  
  
Attention heathen fools of Tokyo-3 and NERV! We of the Daath Combine have an announcement regarding your so called saviors!>  
  
"Are you recording Hyuga?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
The two children are affronts to the Lord! They defeated his messengers and now bask in the light reserved for the true Savior! We shall not stand for this. Until they are turned over to the Judgment of the Lord, attacks like the one this morning will continue. Our armies will burn their way to Tokyo-3 and destroy those who would harbor these whelps of devil!>  
  
Asuka groaned "I hope the stooges don't see this..."  
  
This concludes our announcement. Our wrath will commence in two weeks if the whelps of the devil are not turned over to us. Go with the Lord.>  
  
The transmission ended. Everyone blinked several times. Then Misato spoke "Hyuga, did you get a lock on their transmission point?"  
  
"Negative, I only got that it was being relayed to us from a transmitter somewhere in Tokyo-3, but it wasn't the origin. These guys seem t know what they're doing."  
  
Fuyutsuki stood from the command chair. "Everyone you heard what they said. It seems we have two weeks to ready Tokyo-3 and the Geofront for an assault by these terrorists."  
  
Misato whirled around "Commander? How are we supposed to fight? The Evangelions are gone! The JSSDF smashed most of our defenses and SEELE's Evas got the rest."  
  
The Commander remained calm "New defenses and their operators are coming in from the US. Mobile Reprisal Weapons are also on their way, as well as someone to train the pilots in their use."  
  
"The pilots? You mean the kids? You're asking them to fight again?"  
  
"They are the only ones who can. The technology involved requires specific training I hear, the man in charge of them has the details. There are four of them, one of which is his."  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes and Asuka yelled "Why do we have to fight? Haven't we done enough? What kind of bullshit is this?"  
  
"You are their target Second Child. And you Third Child. Why are you so against fighting for your own lives? It is only coincidence that you three could master the technology involved in such a short time. At least, that is what they say."  
  
Shinji barked at him "They say? Who the hell are they? Why is it us?"  
  
"They cannot say anymore, due to Operational Security. They do not wish for details of this technology to fall into ANYONE else's hands."  
  
"So how do you know we're the only ones that can do it?"  
  
"I don't, but they do. That's all that matters. The trainer knows how to use it, and the details of it, he will explain it all when he arrives tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Shinji and Asuka roared.  
  
"Yes, I suggest you three go and get some rest. Since you do not have school tomorrow, or indeed for some time."  
  
The teenage couple growled while Rei silently stared at Fuyutsuki. Misato led them out and back to her car. The drive home was heavy with rage.  
  
"I'm sorry you three, I didn't know that was going to happen."  
  
Asuka fumed "I can't believe this. I've got nothing against fighting to survive, but NERV's all with the secrecy again!"  
  
"Hey Asuka, at least we'll get to find out how it all works at the start. No crazy surprises like with the Evas."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just kind of deja vu, you know? Creeps me out."  
  
"Well, my best guess is that whatever we have to pilot will done similarly to the Evas, I just hope we don't feel pain like before."  
  
"If they want to put us through something like that again, they can shove their new toys. Let Kensuke play with them, he'd jump at the chance."  
  
"Ikari-kun, Sohryu, it would be best not to mention this to Aida or Suzuhara. Also, the class representative should not know either."  
  
As if on cue, Asuka's cellular rang, she opened it and talked hurriedly "Hello? Hikari? What's up? Huh? You want us to come over? Shouldn't be a problem."  
  
She hung up "Misato can you..."  
  
"...drop you guys off at Hikari's? Sure thing. I'll tell Section 2 to put her house on watch. I know it's irritating, but it's for your own safety."  
  
"I know Misato, don't worry."  
  
Rei blinked "What shall I do?"  
  
Shinji looked across Asuka at Rei "You should come with Rei, I'm sure the invitation is open to you too."  
  
She nodded "Very well, I will join you."  
  
*~~~Hikari's Living Room~~~*  
  
A knock on the door sent Hikari skittering for the door, she opened it and hugged Asuka "Asuka! Glad you're okay!"  
  
She hugged her back "Of course! A little terrorist attack won't get the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu!"  
  
Twin moans emanated from the living room where Kensuke and Toji sat. Kensuke made a face "Even fanatical terrorists think she's the devil!"  
  
Shinji snapped back "Can it Ken. Or did you forget I'm a 'whelp of the devil' too?"  
  
"Dammit Shin-man, when are you gonna get it in your head that those aren't affectionate hugs?"  
  
"When they start choking the life out of me Toji!"  
  
Hikari bonked Shinji on the head, and walked over and bonked the other stooges on the head. "You three cut it out. Close the door behind you please Ayanami."  
  
"Hai"  
  
Everyone settled into an awkward silence on the two couches of the living room. Everyone just kind of stared at each other for a while until Toji spoke up.  
  
"Shinji, what's with your hair?"  
  
"My hair?"  
  
"Yeah, I just noticed, but it seems darker."  
  
"Oh that well ah you see..."  
  
Rei interrupted him "His DNA has been altered in such a way that he has two mothers. His own and the Major. That is why his hair seems darker, it is changing to the color of the Major's, it would seem."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Asuka rolled her eyes "Great job wondergirl, why not just tell them we're immortal too!"  
  
"That is not needed, you just did."  
  
"I...what? CRAP!" her hands flew to her mouth. And the other three just kind of mouthed the word 'immortal' a few times before saying it.  
  
Kensuke "So, you guys are like, unkillable unless someone cuts your head off."  
  
Shinji chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head "That's Highlander Ken, this is something different. For some reason my DNA and Asuka's has slowed down its decay or something. We'll actually stop aging in about ten or fifteen years. Then, barring a violent death, we'll live forever pretty much..."  
  
Hikari's eye half-shut and stared at the floor "So that means...you'll have to watch us die of old age, and you'll both be young forever."  
  
Asuka put her hand on Hikari's shoulder "Hey, don't sweat it, we're not gonna have to deal with that for a long time. We already decided we're not going to let it ruin the rest of your years growing up, I don't want it to ruin yours."  
  
Hikari started sobbing a little, Toji slowly turned to Shinji "So I guess you and the dev...Miss Sohryu are together forever huh?"  
  
He nodded "It looks like it. Like Asuka said, we're not worried about what'll happen if we outlive you guys. We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."  
  
"Is the _expression not, cross that bridge when we come to it, Ikari-kun?"  
  
"That's how Asuka would put it Rei, that's all."  
  
Kensuke raised an eyebrow "Ikari-kun? Don't tell me you've got two women at once!"  
  
Shinji waved his hands defiantly "No no no...it's different from that. You see...Rei is...my sister...if you look at it technically..."  
  
Aida fell over, and got back up "Your SISTER? How the hell does that work?"  
  
"Well uh, she was cloned from the Former Commander and my Mother for the sole purpose of piloting Unit-00, so since she was cloned from my parents, well, one of them now, that makes her my sister, sort of."  
  
Toji groaned and rubbed his temples slowly "This is a lot to process man...anything else we should know?"  
  
Shinji scratched his chin for a moment "How about that NERV has been reclassified as an anti-terrorist organization and we have to fight those Daath guys with some new weapon shipping from the US?"  
  
Kensuke beamed "You serious?"  
  
"Uhh yeah, and there's only four of the things, for the three of us and the one that belongs to the guy who's going to train us."  
  
He frowned "oh..."  
  
"But I'll ask if they can train you as a backup pilot Kensuke, these things aren't like the Evas, or so we're told."  
  
"Really man? You'll do that for me?"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Anything Shinji, anything!"  
  
"You have to be nice to my girlfriend. At the very least stop referring to her as the devil."  
  
Kensuke sighed deeply "Okay okay...I'll call her Sohryu then."  
  
Asuka turned to him "Damn right you will!"  
  
Hikari dried her tears and embraced Asuka loosely "This has been weird you guys...but I'm glad I called you three over here. It's getting late, I'll go grab some sleeping bags so you all can spend the night. Is that okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Shinji stood "Can I use the phone? Misato ought to know we'll be here all night."  
  
"Oooh yeah will that be okay? I mean the terrorists targeted you guys after all..."  
  
"Misato already put some Section 2 guys around your house, She'll just have to tell them to do another shift."  
  
Kensuke narrowed his gaze "You mean we're being watched?"  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes "Not us dummkopf, the house! They're making sure on one suspicious gets near it!"  
  
"That's what they want us to believe Sohryu!"  
  
"Augh! Why would they even want to watch us? Teenagers having a slumber party would just be SO interesting to some black-suited super bouncer!"  
  
Hikari and Shinji re-entered, carrying armfuls of bedding and pillows. Hikari sighed "It looks like even with the couches we're one spot short...so it looks like someone's on the floor with a pillow and blanket unless we can work something out."  
  
Asuka grinned "Why, Shinji and I can share a sleeping bag, can we Shinji-kun?"  
  
He blushed and stammered "O..of course Asuka-chan. That'd be fine."  
  
"Just fine? That's all?"  
  
He blushed some more but managed a grin "It would be an honor."  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
Kensuke made a sound like a whip cracking and Toji chuckled until Hikari's gaze melted into his skull. "All right then everyone, get ready for bed."  
  
Tables and chairs were shoved around. Hikari and Rei claimed the couches, and Toji and Kensuke laid between them and the television. Shinji laid out the bag he'd be sharing behind the couches, a hint of red still on his face. A few minutes later the lights were out, and everyone trying to sleep. Asuka squeezed into the oversized sleeping bag next to Shinji and whispered to him.  
  
"Now don't get any hentai thoughts yet baka-kun"  
  
He whispered back "And why not? If they're about you there shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Yeah but...even though this was my idea I'm a little uneasy about it."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
"Good...but you know..."  
  
"Hm? What is it Asuka-chan?"  
  
She snuggled up to him and squeezed "This is rather comfortable..."  
  
"I can definitely agree with you there..."  
  
"You know...if we did this at home, Rei could move in with us"  
  
"Mmm that'd be nice, more because of this than because of Rei...but what would Misato think?"  
  
"She can think whatever she wants. I'm sure she'll make some rules for us. But I know that...you..."  
  
"That I'll what?"  
  
"You won't make me do anything I don't want to do"  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead "Of course not, I know you're the same too"  
  
The redhead sighed happily, but started squirming "Dammit, this is why I hate impromptu sleepovers...hold on Shinji-kun."  
  
Asuka unzipped the bag a bit and sat sup, she undid the red ribbon and slipped of the gray skirt of her uniform, zipping herself back into the bag with the undershirt and her underwear. Shinji gulped a bit.  
  
"Asuka...what will these guys think?"  
  
"You think I care? Well, I do when it comes to Hikari, but she'll understand."  
  
He yawned a bit and kissed his favorite redhead tenderly on the lips. She sighed when he broke it. "You're getting better at that"  
  
"I've got good reason to."  
  
Silence pervaded the living room the rest of the night, except for the occasional contented sigh from the young couple, or a snore from Kensuke. Section 2 watched the house, and reported no unusual persons in the vicinity. All was quiet in Tokyo-3 that night.  
  
*~~~CHAPTER COMPLETE~~~*  
  
*~20,000 gil obtained~*  
  
*~5,420 exp obtained~*  
  
Deep Ominous Voice- Where's that blasted amnesia ray!  
  
Underling- There was a five day waiting period sir.  
  
Deep Ominous Voice- Blast! Fine then, tell the readers their memories won't be wiped if they leave a review!  
  
Underling- Yes sir.


	7. Ride of the Valkyries

Underling (whose shoulder patch says I24)- Sir the masses are restless

Deep Ominous Voice- What? Again so soon? Ungrateful wretches. Throw another chapter at them. And this time lace the wombats with Ecstasy.

Underling I24- Yes sir, as soon as Itchy confirms it free of brain damaging textachrons.

**_Chapter The Seventh of a Slightly OOC Evangelion Story (Now with OC Goodness!)_**

Yes, an original character. Who else could train them huh? _HUH?_ Oh yeah, one other warning, this is going to turn into a crossover fic very shortly. But only on a technological level. And even then barely. So keep your plugsuits on. Oh yes, and we have the return of _{song}_ with this chapter! Everybody DANCE!

*~~~Hikari's living room~~~*

*~~13 Days Until Daath Combine Attack~~*

    Something delicious tickled Toji's nose and he bolted up out his sleeping bag. He whipped his head around, assessing his surroundings. _Hikari's living room, slept alone, Kensuke still asleep, no sign of Hikari, Asuka still asleep, sans Shinji. Rei awake, but not moving...why is Asuka's skirt not on her...OH MY GOD! _Unfortunately for him, his speech echoed the last three cars in his train of thought. Which were followed by Hikari's voice floating from the kitchen.

"Toji-san? Are you okay?"

"Hi...Hikari! Why I...is So...Sohryu's..."

Shinji's voice floated out too "Oh that, she was uncomfortable in it so she took it off."

"And you let her? Get her to put it back on before I..."

Hellfire spewed over Toji's shoulder "Before you what stooge? Were you just threatening MY boyfriend?"

    Toji slowly turned around, his eyes widened and he mumbled an apology before scrambling to the bathroom. Asuka laughed triumphantly and waltzed into the kitchen, fully clothed, where she promptly planted a kiss on her boyfriend.

"Ohayo Shinji-kun!"

"Guten Morgen Asuka-chan!"

Hikari giggled "You two are really cute."

    Asuka groaned and sat down, while the gourmets kept cooking up a storm. Not ten minutes later everyone was munching on a pile of pancakes and French toast. Breakfast was peaceful and delicious until the phone rang. Hikari answered and informed the Children that Misato was on her way to pick them up. After they left, two stooges and a class representative just kind of stared at each other. All three of them spoke at once

"Immortal huh?"

Kensuke shook his head "Man... wonder how that could have happened."

Toji shrugged "They're probably not supposed to say Ken, we all know how NERV is."

Hikari started to clean up "I really kind of feel sorry for them, they have to watch us all get old and die while they live on...I don't think anyone should have to see that."

    Silence settled again over the room.

*~~~Landing Strip approximately 2.3 km from the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Residence~~~*

    Lieutenant Nikolas Maxwell took a long drag off his cigarette. He sat under a tree, watching the four massive crates sitting on the strip with half an eye. _When are these trainees going to show up? Man this is getting lamer by the moment..._ As if on cue, the blue death-mobile wheeled onto the landing strip, missing Nikolas's shade provider by less than a foot before stopping. He turned his head as the driver's side door opened and a purple-haired vision stepped out. _Okay...maybe this won't be so bad after all..._ The doors on the opposite side opened, from the front stepped a young blue-haired girl, and the back spat out a giggling redhead and the boy she was attached to. _Ugh, kids..._

"Attention Lieutenant!"

Nikolas bolted up and faced the woman he had spied, and snapped up a salute at the sight of her rank insignia. "Greetings Major!"

The woman chuckled "Just testing you." she stuck out her hand "Misato Katsuragi, Director of Operations Lieutenant...?"

"Maxwell. Nikolas Maxwell. Pleased to meet you Miss Katsuragi."

"Please call me Misato, these are your pilots..." she pointed at the kids "Hey you guys! Get over here and introduce yourselves to Lieutenant Maxwell!"

The kids collected themselves and lined up behind the Major, each bowing and introducing themselves in turn.

"Pilot Shinji Ikari, Lieutenant Maxwell."

"The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu, at your disposal."

"Rei Ayanami reporting for duty."

    Nikolas looked them over one at a time. _The redhead and the boy are together...the other one seems almost like a robot...a good mix though I guess._ He spat his cigarette onto the tarmac and stamped it out. Sighing, he turned and started walking to the first of the crates, a black one.

"All right, let's get this party started."

    The lieutenant walked to the nearest crate, which only stood out for its blackness compared to the other beige ones. He punched a sequence into the keypad at the corner of it and it started to fold open, revealing a sleek back jet fighter with dark blue trim. He turned to a myriad of surprised and curious faces.

"This, ladies and gentleman, is the VF-1S Multi-Aspect Fighter. This one specifically, belongs to me, it's called 'Gungnir'"

Asuka groaned "I'm not gonna fly some stupid jet!"

Nikolas narrowed his gaze "This is more than just a mere jet young lady. Anyway, this is obviously fighter mode, top speed Mach 3.87, but only at 30,000 meters or so. Its weapons here include self-replenishing missile pods, capable of firing incredible amounts of ordinance and two light autocannons mounted in the nose. It's capable of vertical takeoff and landing. Now I'll just climb in and show you the other modes."

    He hopped in the cockpit and started it up, his voice came out of a radio on a nearby table.

I forgot to mention this thing runs on a reactor based engine, so it can fly without air.

    The fighter rose into the air about twenty meters, in his cockpit, Nikolas depressed the 'G' switch. The fighters shifted, the rear thrusts moved down and outwards, becoming legs, arms were freed. Nikolas flexed the hands and addressed his audience once again.

This is the Guardian mode. Used mainly for recon and rescue work, you still have the light autocannons and missiles, but it fires smaller ones that are more agile than the fighter's, but pack less of a punch. Also, the arms contain interchangeable weapons in the wrists, right now I've got cutting lasers in place, but we've got several others with us that you'll all read about.

    Nikolas depressed the 'B' switch, and brought the guardian to the ground, the fighter portion of the vehicle stood up, the cockpit inverted itself and sprouted a head with four probe looking things on it.

Finally we have Battloid mode, made for up close and personal combat. No missiles here, just what's in your gauntlets, the head mounted lasers, and your melee weapon, speaking of which...

    The black mecha reached behind itself, and pulled a spear from where its wings had been.

This is why I called it the Gungnir, for this spear. Thanks to the nanomachine plants in this thing, I can create my spear out of practically nothing. Also, the nanomachines will be constantly replenishing your ammo, so even if you run out it won't be for long. I think that about does it for this part of the demonstration.

    He returned the mecha to guardian mode and leaned its nose forward, opening up the cockpit and approaching the teens.

"So what'd you think?"

Shinji chuckled "Kensuke would love to see this in action, and he'd kill to pilot one...which reminds me, Lieutenant, I've got a friend who'd love to be a backup pilot for this thing, once we finish training you think we could learn the ropes?"

Nikolas smirked "Sure thing, these aren't too hard to pilot, that was the purpose behind their design. However, he'd have to wait until we get another standard one in because yours are a bit different."

Asuka smirked "Special huh?"

"Yeah, yours are equipped with some new technology... ah what was it called" he pulled out a notepad and flipped through it "ah that's right, it's the Nigredo Compensator, they told me to tell you it works with your AT Field, whatever that is."

Shinji's eyes went wide "Our AT Field? Does that mean we can use it like we did while in our Evas?"

Nikolas shrugged "Possibly. I wouldn't know. That's in the 'for Children's eyes only' material in the crates with your planes. Oh yeah, I should explain, you guys have VF-1J models, codenamed 'Valkyries'. They're pretty much the same, only they have just two head lasers, they had to make room for the Compensator."

Asuka raised an eyebrow "Well, what about our melee weapons? Are they already attached or can we pick?"

"Well...part of the training to use the Valkyries is martial arts training, so you can fight in close quarters effectively. We'll get your Valkyrie equipped with whatever you show the most talent with there."

Shinji thought for a moment "Okay, this is all very interesting, but you still haven't explained why we're the only ones who can learn this in two weeks."

"I haven't? Maybe it has to do with this one thing, be right back." he ran over and retrieved his helmet "This isn't just an ordinary flight helmet, it interprets your thoughts to an extent, so most of the flying is actually done in your head. About all you do with your hands is rough maneuvers, transforming, and shooting. Everything else, from targeting to pinpoint movement is done in your head."

Rei spoke up for the first time all morning "That interface is very much like that of the Evangelion. Now it makes sense why we are the only ones who can learn it, because essentially we already know."

Asuka stuck her tongue out "Bleh, I don't wanna wear that ugly helmet. Think they could modify my old A-10 Connectors to work with this thing?"

Misato shrugged "I wouldn't doubt it."

Nikolas had walked off to a small crate sitting on the table, he was returning with three thick manuals "Well, that's about all for today until we can get the simulators unpacked and into the main hangar. Take the rest of the day off, and read through these a bit, I expect you to be ready for the sims tomorrow."

    The couple grumbled a little and took their books, while Rei said nothing. Nikolas watched them get back in the car and head off. _Well, I guess they seem like good kids..._

*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Residence~~~*

    Misato stumbled into the kitchen, carry two large bags full of fresh Chinese food. She dumped them on the table and called for the Children. They each got their respective dishes, Shinji's sweet and sour pork, Asuka's general tso's chicken, Rei's vegetable stir fry, and sat down to chow.

Asuka was about a third done with her dish when she spoke to Misato "Misato, can Rei move in with us?"

The purple-haired guardian almost choked "Huh? Asuka? I'd love to have her here, but there's no room for her, you know that."

"But there is room, I mean, since Shinji's moving into my room and all."

This time she did choke, and only a well-timed slap from Rei averted a Heimlich "Shinji is WHAT?"

"He's moving into my room. Oh right, we didn't tell you yet."

Misato shook her head vehemently "No way! I won't have you two sleeping together under my roof!"

Shinji swallowed a hunk of pork "What's wrong Misato, worried we'll turn into you?"

She glowered "Why you little...no. I won't allow it. You two are too young."

Asuka laughed, almost a cackle "Too young? Come on, just because we'd be sleeping together doesn't mean we're _SLEEPING_ together. We both know we're too young to do THAT."

"Besides, we shared a sleeping bag at Hikari's" Shinji added.

"You WHAT?"

He cowered slightly "Hey, nothing happened...it was just very, very comfortable. So that gave us the idea to do the same here."

Their guardian banged her head on the table a few times "Ugh...this is something I'll have to think about you two. And I'll need to talk with both of you alone about it. I'm not saying no...but that doesn't mean you should start packing Shinji. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go out."

    She got up and snagged her coat, slipping it on as she slammed the door. The Children looked at each other and finished eating.

*~~~Random Bar, Downtown Tokyo-3~~~*

"This seat taken?"

Misato looked up from her scotch to the visage of Ritsuko. "Nope. And thanks for coming."

The Doctor took a seat and ordered a soda. "So what's your 'family emergency' all about?"

The mass of purple hair slumped on the bar and sighed, "Oh, Asuka just brought up the idea of Shinji moving into her room."

"And what did you say?"

"That I'd have to think about it, and talk to them both alone before I could decide."

"Ah, so you're going to give them the Talk."

"Something like that. To Asuka at least. I honestly don't know what to do with Shinji. He's never been one to pick up on such things, and Lord knows his father wouldn't do it even if he was alive."

"So you need someone to talk to Shinji for you?"

"That'd be the ideal situation, but I'd just settle for a few pointers. I kind of wish Kaji was still around...he'd be able to do it like that." she punctuated herself with a snap and swig of her drink.

Ritsuko sipped her soda "Yeah, and Shinji would listen to Kaji too. He respected him. I honestly can't think of anyone else who could do it."

"For a moment I thought of asking Lieutenant Maxwell...but we just met him. He needs time to build up some trust with me and the kids."

The blond chuckled "Listen to yourself Misato. You're starting to sound like a mother."

"Well, technically I am."

"That's true. And you probably know Shinji and Asuka better than anyone else. Really the only one who could give either of them that talk would be you."

Misato sighed in defeat "Yeah I know. I can handle Asuka like I said. It's Shinji I'm worried about. God we're going in circles."

"Well...maybe you should just tell Shinji that. That you really can't handle this sort of thing, ask him what he thinks the right thing to do is."

"Hmm, that's an idea. I guess I'll try something like that. And I think I'll head back now, maybe I can catch Asuka and talk to her at least."

Ritsuko saluted jokingly "Have fun storming the castle!"

"Right, right."

*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Residence~~~*

    Asuka and Shinji were curled up on the couch together, watching the movie they couldn't finish the day before. The front door opened and clothes, and footsteps that were much more even than the expected clicked across the floor.

"Asuka, time to talk."

    The German cursed in her native tongue, reluctantly disentangling herself from her boyfriend and following their Guardian to privacy. She returned about twenty minutes later, making gagging faces and kissing Shinji before telling him it was his turn. He smirked at her 

"The Talk huh?"

"Something like that. I guess she had to. I don't know what she's going to say to you, for you it's usually a father's job."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do it even if he could.

"Good point, good luck baka-kun."

    He smiled, and turned to join Misato in her room. She was sitting on her bed smoking a cigarette. She motioned him to sit in a semi-empty chair.

"Okay Misato, say what you've got to say."

She sighed, blowing a thin trail of smoke before facing him "Shinji, I'll be frank. I've really got no idea how to handle this with regards to you. I know you're a good kid and I...I love you to death okay, but this is awkward."

"It's awkward for me too Misato, not just this I mean, but the idea of spending every night with Asuka."

Misato wasn't expecting that "You mean you don't like the idea, but you're afraid she'll break up with you if you deny her."

"No it's not that...I'm not sure about me, or my feeling I guess."

"Can you elaborate?"

"That's just it, I have trouble with that. I know I like Asuka a lot, and I care for her more than...well anything. But that doesn't say much coming from me."

Misato took another drag of the cancer stick and sighed "Yeah, you've never been one for touchy-feely anything have you?"

He smiled weakly "Yeah...that's been my way for a long time..."

"Let me tell you something Shinji, something Asuka did while she was in here."

"What's that?"

"She told me almost the same thing you did, though she was a bit less controlled about it?"

"Less controlled?"

"Well...she was sobbing Shinji. About how much she cared about you. About how she couldn't figure out any way to show other than, well, physically for lack of a better word. You understand?"

"I...I think so. I know she's not fully recovered from everything that's happened, but I never imagined..."

"Me either Shinji, really. And now I'm more worried than before about this whole idea. So I have to ask you...what do you think you should do?"

Shinji thought on this for a long time "I...don't know Misato. I really don't."

"I think I do Shinji...at least I hope I do. I think you need to tell her how you really feel."

"But I did! I wrote that letter and..."

"She needs to hear it Shinji. That's what I think. She needs to hear you say how you feel now, even if it's only been a few days, both of you have changed a lot. I think she wants to hear you say it, she has to know you're being as genuine as she is."

"Then...what should I say?"

"I can't tell you what you feel Shinji, no matter how much I want to."

He sat in silence and looked down for a while "But I can't tell how I feel all that well, you know that."

"Then tell her what you do know. It's better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Here's what I'll do Shinji, you two can sleep together for tonight, but I want you to tell her how you feel, honestly and with every ounce of that feeling. You have to let her know that she doesn't need to win you with physical affection. Can you do that for me...no, for Asuka. Can you do that for Asuka Shinji?"

"I'd do anything for her Misato."

"Good, then you two should get to bed, you've got work to do tomorrow besides."

He managed another weak smile "Right Major."

    He got up and she gave him an extra shove to the living room, where Asuka sat watching the credits to Die Another Day.

"Hey" he said.

"Done already?"

"Yeah, let's get to bed."

"Together?"

"For tonight, Misato said."

She smiled "Okay, let's go."

    She turned off the TV, and dragged him into her room. Lying down, he hugged her tightly before venturing a tentative question.

"Asuka...how do you feel about me?"

"What kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious?"

"Well...yes and no, just...something Misato said got me thinking, is all..."

"Oh I see. Well, you DO know I care about you, right baka-kun?"

He planted a soft kiss on her neck and she shivered "I do Asuka-megami...I do"

"Your turn then."

"Huh?"

"I want to hear how you feel, I know it has to have changed since you wrote that letter..."

"Yeah...it has..."

"Well? Tell me!"

"I...like you Asuka. A lot. And I really care about you...more than anything. Though the way I am that's pathetically easy..."

"You really know how to make me feel down baka."

He cringed at the lack of 'kun' after that baka "I'm not done yet Asuka...there's something else...but I'm not sure what..."

"Oh? Is it good or bad? Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

He chuckled a little, feeling much relieved "I think it's a good thing, at least it feels good. And it's much bigger than a breadbox, I would imagine."

"Well what is it?"

"I...don't know if I can say it right..."

"Just keep it simple"

Shinji breathed deeply for a moment, planting another tender kiss on her neck before going on "Asuka, I...love you."

    Time stood still in the redhead's mind. _Did he just...oh my god...I think he did...he actually said it....what do I do...he's waiting for me..._

"I...I...I love you too, Shinji..." She twisted around in his embrace and kissed him passionately. Breaking off only for air, she smiled at him "And thank you for finally saying it liebchen."

_{Run through the cold of the night...As passion burns in your heart}_

"Liebchen? Doesn't that mean..."

_{Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side...Like a proud wolf alone in the dark}_

"Mmhmm, it means a few things...and right now it means beloved..."

_{With eyes that watch the world...And my name like a shadow...On the face of the moon}_

"I couldn't think of anything better to be called by you..."

"Then let me call you that...all the time..."

"Of course..."The couple fell asleep, happier than anyone on Earth had ever been since Second Impact...

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world._

_Cold fire clenched to my heart_

_In the blue of night._

_Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound_

_And the girl of the dawn, with eyes of blue, and angel wings_

_The songs of the seasons are her only crown_

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world._

_We met in the mist of morning_

_And parted deep in the night_

_Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall_

_But run through the heart_

_Washed away by the darkest water_

_The world is peaceful and still_

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world._

...the song seemed to flow through their dreams that night, being their song in its own way.

*~~~CHAPTER COMPLETE!~~~*

*~24,000 gil obtained~*

*~6,000 exp gained~*

*~LEVEL UP! +4 to Sappiness, +3 to Action~*

BAM! Didn't expect that did you? DID YOU? I mean, we all knew they'd say it eventually, I just bet you didn't think it'd be like that. As for the song, it just seemed to fit them so nicely. Those of who haven't heard the song need to download it now. Small of Two Pieces off the Xenogears Soundtrack. Copyright by Square-Enix.


	8. All's Fair in Love and Sims

Underling I24- Sir the masses are getting restless again...will there be much more delay?  
  
Deep Ominous Voice- No, The Program is available again, work will start immediately.  
  
Underling I24- Then, I will forward it to Itchy when it is complete?  
  
Deep Ominous Voice- Of Course  
  
Chapter the Eighth of a Slightly OOC Evangelion Story (Commence Time Warp!)  
  
*~~~Bedroom of Asuka Sohryu~~~*  
  
*~~12 Days until Daath Combine Attack~~*  
  
The rising sun poured over Shinji's closed eyes, forcing him to awaken, devoid of his girlfriend's embrace. He glanced around and saw her sitting by the window, watching the sunrise.  
  
"Mmm... something wrong Asuka?"  
  
"Nothing really, just odd dreams."  
  
"Odd how?"  
  
"Well, nothing except for this song that was playing EVERYWHERE...it was a nice song but it was playing the whole time."  
  
"That's really weird, the same thing happened in my dream...what was the song?"  
  
"Uhhh... I have no idea. Something about a broken mirror..."  
  
"Hold up, I heard the same song!"  
  
"Don't be funny baka-kun."  
  
"No I'm serious! Broken mirror, a million shades of light? That ring a bell?"  
  
She stared at him "But...I've never heard that song...how could we...how do you...where did you..."  
  
"I'm not sure...I think I remember my mother singing it...but I'm not sure."  
  
She shrugged "Well, I guess we can look it up later. We ought to get dressed...simulator training and all..."  
  
*~~~Five Minutes Later, in the kitchen~~~*  
  
Misato was sitting down, sipping some coffee as the teens drug themselves into the kitchen. She had taken the liberty of preparing some microwave breakfast for the couple, which somehow survived her anti-cooked foods aura.  
  
"You two sleep well?"  
  
Asuka yawned and sat as Shinji got her some orange juice "Mmmm yeah, very well..."  
  
Misato mused out loud "So Shinji took my advice..." then thought SHIT, did I say that out loud?  
  
Asuka's glare told her that she did "YOU told him to sleep with me? To say what he did?"  
  
"Umm, more or less..."  
  
The seething redhead turned to Shinji "And you baka, she put you up to that? She told you what to say."  
  
Shinji gulped, the old Asuka was coming back full force "n...n...no! I mean yes...I mean...she just told me to talk to you!"  
  
She calmed a tiny bit, but was still simmering "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...Misato told me to tell you how I felt...but my words were my own!"  
  
Asuka sighed and looked down "I'm sorry Shinji-kun...I...I shouldn't have doubted that..."  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder "Don't sweat it...I'm not mad or anything..."  
  
The couple hugged for several seconds before Misato coughed "I REALLY hate to interrupt you two...but you do have sims to get to. And I want you two in your own rooms until we can get Rei moved in, we'll need to talk. Understand?"  
  
In stereo, "Yes Misato."  
  
  
  
*~~~5 Days Later, NERV Valkyrie Simulator complex~~~*  
  
*~~7 days until Daath Combine Attack~~*  
  
The cigarette in Lieutenant Maxwell's mouth twitched slightly as he breathed. Today was make or break time, if the kids couldn't handle the battle sims, they were all screwed. He stopped pacing as they walked in the door, suited up for flight.  
  
"All right you three, it's go time. I've loaded up the battle simulation. Thanks to NERV and UN intel, we've got some idea of the kind of equipment the Daath Combine might be using. That's what you'll be facing. I won't be with you in there, so you three have to watch out for yourselves."  
  
Asuka groaned "That's all we get for a briefing?"  
  
Maxwell shook his head "I'll tell you the rest once you're inside."  
  
The three clambered into the simulator capsules, basically oversized cockpits mounted on hydraulics to simulate movement. After sealing themselves in, the computers and monitors started booting up, and Nikolas's voice buzzed through the speakers.  
  
All right, the Combine is more likely to bring in their forces by air, given that Tokyo-3's air defenses haven't fully recovered from the JSSDF assault. They'll have a good number of armored cargo planes carrying their main ground force, and those will be escorted by various types of chopper. Intel doesn't think they have any fighters that can match your Valkyries, but that doesn't say much. Their ground forces apparently consist of a new type of mobile weapon developed at the German NERV facility after the completion of Unit-02. They call the things Wanzers, sounds German. Do you know anything Asuka?"  
  
"Just that it's short for Wanderung Panzer, which means Walking Tank."  
  
Right, they tell me that these Wanzers are equipped with some sort of jet pack things that'll let them drop from the planes safely, but they have no flight capability of their own. You'll be fighting those things on the ground. Are there any questions?>  
  
Shinji chimed in "That's it? No battle plan or anything?"  
  
I want to see how you guys react in a true surprise setting, so no more info, no battle plan. That's probably how it'll be in reality too.>  
  
Asuka groaned "Great, can we get this thing started already?"  
  
A chuckle came from the speakers Okay, okay, you'll be starting on the runway, fighter mode, and ready for takeoff. No melee weapons. Standard autocannons in your gauntlets.>  
  
The Children's screens lit up with HUDs and the scenery of Tokyo-3. Not to mention several dark dots in the distance. In the control room, the screens showed several different pictures, from the Combine cargo planes to the three Valkyries, on the runway. Asuka's was red with white trim, Rei's white with blue trim, and Shinji's was a plain gray with blue striping.  
  
Asuka pulled up her fellow pilots on the comm screens "All right, I think I can see them. Ayanami, I want you to stay on the ground and provide long range support, go to Battloid and grab one of the sniper rifles."  
  
"Understood Red."  
  
"Shinji-kun, we're gonna go knock those bastards down."  
  
He smirked "Who put you in charge?"  
  
"Neither of you will take charge, so it's obvious I have to!"  
  
He shrugged and taxied for takeoff. Rei had already bobbed up and shifted to Battloid. The sim gave them access to the same weapons lockers they had while in their Evas, but with Valkyrie-specific equipment. The real ones would be full of it about two days before the real attack. Rei slung the sniper rifle behind her and marched into the city for a vantage point while Shinji and Asuka took off. Their Valkyries boosted towards the growing specks in the distance, and Shinji 'radioed' in.  
  
"Base, do you have a count on their numbers?"  
  
We detect about fourteen cargo planes, and from four to eight choppers escorting each plane. The size of the planes indicates space for about twelve Wanzers. Good hunting Grey.>  
  
The couple adjusted their targeting system to account for the wanzers in the planes. They were practicing calling each plane by its color, until the Children chose names for their craft, but Asuka would pretty much ignore it.  
  
"Shinji, I'm starting to get some weak locks on them."  
  
"Right Red, they can probably see us by now. AT Field to full."  
  
"Three steps ahead of you baka-kun, you hear that Ayanami?"  
  
"Yes Red, my AT Field is ready. I have secured a vantage point and will fire on your command."  
  
"Aim for the engines or the fuel tanks, we want those thing to blow in the air so we don't have to deal with those wanzers later."  
  
"Affirmative, Red."  
  
Shinji's screen finally sounded a clear lock, and he let some missiles fly, Asuka did the same. Streaks of smoked marked where the warheads sped towards the enemy, and explosions marked where they hit and killed.  
  
Positive enemy counts are in Tokyo Group, fourteen cargo planes, eighty-four choppers, well, seventy-nine after that salvo.>  
  
Shinji replied "Thanks Base. Hear that Red? Only ninety-three of them."  
  
"Only ninety-three? I was hoping for more. Ayanami, fire at will!"  
  
Rei replied with a subdued 'hai' and a laser blast lanced out from the city, striking a direct hit on a cargo plane engine, resulting in a spectacular explosion. They knew she'd move, to keep the enemy from locating her right away. The remaining planes got into two wedge formations and the choppers flew on ahead, eager to engage the jets in combat. Shinji and Asuka closed quickly, and missiles streaked from the choppers, only to impact on their AT Fields. The couple split apart, up and down, doubling back, and plowing through the unorganized choppers with their autocannons.  
  
One cargo plane down, no wanzers survived. Nine more choppers wasted in that pass.>  
  
The choppers scattered, obviously dazed by their lack of effect on the fighters. Missiles impacted ten feet from the fighters, machine gun rounds just bounced off, often taking out their own units.  
  
"Red, go for the cargo planes! I'll keep these guys occupied!"  
  
"OK Shinji, but be careful!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Asuka broke contact and head for the slower planes as another laser blast emanated from a hill on the edge of the city, scoring a hit on the underbelly of one of the planes. It started losing altitude, and its rear door opened, preparing to disgorge the wanzers.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
The red Valkyrie sped towards the wounded plane as massive two-legged machined fell from its rear on jet packs. She targeted each one of them and let her missiles fly. Not a single mecha reached the ground in enough pieces to fight. As she turned her attention to taking out more planes, Shinji had shifted to guardian, and was flying circles around the choppers, missiles streaking as fast as the nanomachine could make more of them. The guardian's arms were stretched out before it, gauntlet autocannons spewing hot molten death at the choppers.  
  
Only two dozen of them left Grey! Hurry up, Red and Blue can't stop all the planes and they're almost at their drop point!>  
  
The drop point being the massive hole into the Geofront. A good deal of it had been sealed, but in the middle was an opening about 750 meters across, more then enough for wanzers to make a controlled drop into. Shinji's gray bird of death tore through the choppers once more, but sped to the first plane rather than turning to eliminate the remaining dozen and a half. He poured twin-linked fire into the cockpit and sent his missiles at the next two in the formation. When the leader exploded, the next two were trailing smoke, and disgorging their cargo.  
  
Tokyo Group this is base, all planes have been emptied and are banking away. Guard Operations at the Entry Point on the double.>  
  
Rei rose from the hills, and shifted to fighter, boosting towards the hole into the geofront, Shinji and Asuka taking shots at falling wanzers as they sped towards the hole. In the middle of Tokyo-3 was the hole, a plain of reinforced steel and titanium, ending in a circular hole that led to the Geofront. They weren't worried about anyone breaking through it, the Combine had no access to N2 mines and most of the Angels couldn't get though the armor very quickly. The three Valkyries shifted to guardian mode at triangular points around the hole, gauntlets at the ready.  
  
Good job getting there you guys, they've had to set down in the city rather than making it into the hole directly. They'll be marching at you from all sides. By our count only seventy-eight made it onto the ground. They'll have to keep their jet packs on if they want into the Geofront, so you'll have the advantage. We've trained the internal defenses on the hole, but you know that won't do much. Good luck.>  
  
The three mecha waited silently around the hole. Faint mechanical clunks emanated from the city as the dozens of wanzers closed on their position. Than all was silent. Several plumes of smoke rose from around the circle, grenade launchers firing at them. The rounds fell short however, and created a circle of smoke. Asuka shouted  
  
"Smokescreen! AT Fields up!"  
  
Machine gun shells ripped through the smoke only to bounce off the fields. Missiles soon joined the tracers in pummeling the defenders of Tokyo-3.  
  
Asuka screamed in agony "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My head! What the fuck?"  
  
Rei and Shinji joined her quickly, and the control room was buzzing with activity. Maxwell was screaming "What's going on? Is the simulator malfunctioning?"  
  
Doctor Akagi shook her head 'No, from these readings it looks like the Nigredo Compensators are overloading and generating a mental feedback loop..."  
  
Nikolas groaned "In English Doctor!"  
  
"The program that simulates the Compensator does so exactly, and it's overloading trying to maintain the expanded AT Fields, and so it's causing a feedback loop that's hurting the pilots."  
  
He grabbed the mike "You guys have to get out of there! Evasive Maneuvers, get out of the line of fire!"  
  
There was no response, he turned to Misato "Major, end the simulation!"  
  
She nodded to Maya, who cut off the computers feeding the sim chambers. The screams of the pilots died, and the techs helped them out of the cockpits. All three were rubbing their temples as they entered the control room.  
  
"Misato! What the fuck just happened? Why does my head hurt like this? What the hell were you doing?"  
  
Misato directed the raging German redhead to the blond doctor, who tried to explain "The simulated Nigredo Compensators overloaded from trying to maintain the expanded AT Field under heavy fire. And the computers simulated the feedback loop in reality, that's what did that."  
  
Asuka ground her knuckles into her temples "What do we do about it? And can I get some fucking aspirin?"  
  
Maxwell stepped up "I think you ought to fly like you don't have an AT Field, try to get hit as little as possible. That way, when you do get hit you won't overload the compensator."  
  
Akagi piped up again "I think I may be able to tune the Compensators to give you more precise control over the Field as well, if you could have it coat the Valkyrie, rather than have it as a sort of ovoid, it would take fewer hits."  
  
She waved them off "Fine, fine, can we go to lunch now?"  
  
Misato shook her head "Sorry, but there's a big meeting regarding the Daath Combine, and you guys have to come along. Oh yeah, no more martial arts training, they say you're done."  
  
The three of them (yes even Rei) groaned at the thought of a meeting, but Misato just smiled "Don't make those faces guys, I'll take you all out for a nice late lunch after the meeting."  
  
*~~~Daath Combine Headquarters, Undisclosed Location~~~*  
  
A robed figure cautiously approached a man sitting alone in a large room. The figure waited until the man turned his attention from his work.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Sir, many of the men are curious about the timetable of the attack. We could have struck the moment we broadcast, why wait?"  
  
"Because that day is right. You do not need to know more."  
  
"But this gives them time to prepare for..."  
  
"They will not be prepared! Our forces will crush Tokyo-3 and take those blasphemous Children!"  
  
The figure cowered its way out, and the man started to chuckle and tilted his head doing so, throwing a glint of light off his metal visor.  
  
*~~~NERV Conference Room~~~*  
  
Commander Fuyutsuki waited patiently as the Children grumbled their way into the conference room. He had heard about the issue with the Nigredo Compensator and the effects it had on the battle simulation. Once everyone was seated he began his presentation.  
  
"All right everyone. We all know that seven days from now the Daath Combine will make its attack. Our estimated intercept capability will be fifty-three percent at best, not including the Valkyries. Major, what is you assessment of the pilot's readiness.  
  
"Commander, barring any other problems with the Nigredo Compensators, we should be ready to fight two days in advance."  
  
"Excellent Major. Now, UN Intelligence has discovered something rather interesting about this Daath Combine. It seems all of their funds were transferred about a year ago from the account of one man. This man was Keel, the Chairman of SEELE."  
  
Whispers and gasps burst out for a moment, but faded. "My estimation is that Keel started the Daath Combine as a backup in case SEELE's web of power was cut in the way it has been. Given that he is the only member of the committee unaccounted for, it is also very likely he is leading the Combine in its preparations. We know that they will have nothing on the scale of an Evangelion, because all NERV facilities capable of producing them have been shut down or completely reworked, like Germany's. However, the same intelligence reports say that the Daath Combine has acquired a great number of the Wanzers designed there, as well means to transport and escort them anywhere in the world."  
  
Shinji raised a hand "So we know all this stuff, but do we know where they are? Why not make the first strike?"  
  
"That's just it. We still cannot discern their base of operations. Any equipment purchase made by a dummy company linked to the Combine simply disappears after it goes out to sea. The transports come back empty, and are always fully automated with very thorough memory erasures, we've had no luck tracking them to their destinations. If we are able to locate their base, the UN will strike in full force. Speaking of which, I received a report from the UN, the first squadron made up of mass-produced Valkyrie fighters, the VF-1A's, is complete, and they expect training to be done in under a month, at which time the squadron will transfer here to relieve the Children of their assignments."  
  
Sighs escaped the more normal of the two children, while Rei simply nodded. They and Misato were dismissed, as the rest of the meeting didn't concern them. She drove the kids to the Garfish, a relatively pricey seafood place. Asuka got the surf and turf, Shinji a shrimp platter, and Rei had a large salad while Misato nursed a glass of wine.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, starting tonight you two can sleep together."  
  
Both of their eyes lit up, and Asuka inquired "You mean it Misato?"  
  
"Yep. Rei will be moving into Shinji's room and him into yours. But I've got some rules."  
  
Eyes framed by red hair rolled "Of course, I knew there'd be a catch..."  
  
"Oh it's not as bad as you think. First the obvious, no sex. We've already been over that, nothing else needs to be said. Second, I don't even want to hear anything suspect coming from that room. And third, I'll randomly be checking on you two. I trust you guys a lot, but I have to be sure."  
  
Shinji chuckled "Wow Misato, you sound like someone's mother."  
  
She groaned and ordered another glass of wine "Well I sort of am, remember? But start calling me 'mom' and I'll hit you harder than Asuka used to!"  
  
The German grunted "You couldn't match my strength Misato!"  
  
The Major chose to ignore that comment "There's one more thing I have to say, to get it off my chest...I'm really happy for you two. When I heard that the Second Child was another girl I had hoped she could get along with Shinji like a human being, no offense Rei."  
  
"None taken Major."  
  
"I never imagined you'd end up living with us Asuka. And even though you were pretty rough on Shinji here, you two got along when it really mattered, didn't you?"  
  
Shinji smiled a little "Yeah, when we had to save the world from giant rampaging monsters we worked together pretty well. Even if we did argue in the middle of combat."  
  
Asuka grinned and put on her best damsel-in-distress voice "Oh no! The Big Bad Angels are attacking again! Won't the Invincible Shinji come and save me?"  
  
Everyone laughed and Shinji pecked his love's cheek "You very well know I wasn't Invincible. And even back then I wanted to help you every chance I could. Even if you insisted you could do it yourself."  
  
"Mmm, there were times I was glad you did, even if I didn't show it. I was really happy when you got me out of the volcano...but I just couldn't bring myself to say a real thank you."  
  
Misato chuckled "Both of you have come a long way from when you got here. You're really growing up...but you shouldn't have to. The Angels made us all grow up too fast..."  
  
A silence loomed over the table for several minutes while everyone sullenly ate, and Misato's cell phone rang. "Had to ruin a wonderful lunch...Yes?"  
  
She talked back and forth for a moment before putting it away "Sorry you guys, looks like I have to get back to NERV, Maya and Ritsuko found something interesting in the MAGI, or something like that. Here, put the lunch on my NERV card, but use it for anything else and I'll know."  
  
She briskly walked out of the restaurant and drove back to NERV. The Children finished quickly and started to walk home before realizing they were on the far side of town from home. They couldn't afford to get mobbed, so they caught a taxi and put it on Misato's card, she'd understand.  
  
*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence~~~*  
  
Shinji was deep in process of moving his clothes over to Asuka's room when he stumbled across an old leather case. He opened it and pulled out a broken silver necklace. His teacher had said it had been his mother's, though he wasn't sure he believed that anymore. He was staring it until something settled on his head, sending brilliant red striped through his vision.  
  
"Hey baka-kun, what's this?"  
  
"A broken necklace. I was told it was my mothers...but I don't know."  
  
Asuka took it "Let me see" it was broken all right, and dirty. There was supposed to be a cross on it, but two points had broken off.  
  
"I don't know why you have this old thing Shinji-kun."  
  
"Me either, I had forgotten about it till I found it."  
  
"Well put it away and get back to work! The sooner you're in my room the better!"  
  
He smirked at her "Better for who? You or me?"  
  
She kissed him and winked. "You'll just have to wait and see!"  
  
*~~~CHAPTER COMPLETE!~~~*  
  
*~25,000 gil gained~*  
  
*~6,000 exp gained~*  
  
What does Chairman Keel want with the Children? Why DID Unit-01 turn pretty much to stone? Why did NERV call Misato away from lunch? 2/3 of these questions and some you didn't ask will be answered next time...until then,  
  
OBEY THE FIST!


	9. A Winner is Shinji!

Deep Ominous Voice- I24 get in here!

Underling I24- Sir? What is it?

Deep Ominous Voice- Another chapter.

Underling I24- Huh? Already

Deep Ominous Voice- I'm on a roll.

Underling I24- Fine, Fine

**_Chapter the Ninth of a Slightly OOC Evangelion Story_**

This Chapter is rated R for some really nasty violence. We're talking bloody stuff man. And now, the thrilling Conclusion!

*~~~Daath Combine Headquarters, Undisclosed Location~~~*

*~3 Days Until Daath Combine Attack~*

The shadow covered figure of Keel grunted. He perused the data file before him with disdain. He pressed a key on his desk and a gravelly voice emerged from cracked lips.

"There's been a change of plans. Commence attack immediately, follow plan Aleph-42."

Keel stood and walked out. The data file still open. It read-

_Gendo Ikari - Deceased_

_Shinji Ikari- Assigned to the defense of Tokyo-3_

_Asuka Langley Sohryu- Assigned to the defense of Tokyo-3_

_Rei Ayanami- Assigned to the defense of Tokyo-3_

_Three Nigredo Compensators Confirmed. Most probable location- Tokyo-3._

*~~~NERV Central Control Room~~~*

Aoba dozed lightly in his chair. The watch was light since the Combine wouldn't be attacking for a few more days. The dull humming of interface terminals and the three MAGI surrounded him. For about five minutes. About fifty different alarms sounded at once, the loudest being the UN Hotline. After falling onto the floor, Aoba muted the alarms and hit the emergency summons button that would send the automated calls to the rest of the command staff. Then he picked up the phone

"Lieutenant Shigeru here, what's going on?"

Lieutenant? Is no one else there?

"Negative, we're on a light watch."

The situation is this, several high altitude aircraft recently launched from an unknown location in the pacific ocean near Japan. Their course indicates they are headed for Tokyo-3. The Daath Combine seems to have sped up its plans and we...

"Hold on, the Commander just arrived, I'll transfer you."

Aoba hit a switch as Hyuga and Maya settled into their chairs stiffly, and he signaled to Fuyutsuki, who picked up the phone. "Fuyutsuki here."

Commander, the Daath Combine has launched their attack early, and they are deviating from the plan devised by our intel. Several high altitude aircraft have launched and wait...getting more, several cargo planes have launched in their wake, we'll do what we can about those, but the others are too high for us.

"Understood. Fuyutsuki out." He hung up "Call the Children, and ready the Valkyries. We are officially at Alert Level One. Sound the alarms.

Throughout Tokyo-3 the Angel Attack alarms sounded. No one was expecting them for another three days. This wasn't right. Misato drug the Children in to get suited up ten minutes later and sent them to man their Valkyries, Lieutenant Maxwell was already down there prepping the planes.

"Hyuga, where is the enemy?"

"We've got a feed from the UN on the cargo planes, the Navy is preparing to engage them. ETA on the high altitude craft is approximately eleven minutes."

"Can the Valkyries intercept in that amount of time?"

"Negative, their reactors are totally cold, it'll take at least seven minutes to get them started, another two to get them top side, and from there six to intercept."

Misato smacked the table "Shit, this isn't right at all. What the hell are they up to with those planes? Did we get a type?"

Maya typed furiously as a dishelved Ritsuko arrived "Major! I've got an IR reading on the high altitude planes! No exact match, but the profile is only .002% different from the Eva Carriers used by SEELE, and the MAGI are sure to 99.9999999% sure that these are modified versions of the carriers!"

Fuyutsuki shifted "'Now we know SEELE is behind the Daath Combine, Aoba, inform the UN of this." He muttered to himself "What is Keel thinking..."

Hyuga chimed in "Major, 3 minutes to Valkyrie power up, I'm moving them to the elevators, they'll start moving up at a minute and a half to full power, and reach the surface thirty seconds after reaching full power. Seven minutes until enemy arrival."

The Major acknowledged him and turned to Ritsuko "Ritsuko, can the MAGI determine what the planes are armed with from here?"

She shook her head "No, not until they've dropped it, and it'll be too late."

"Damn." It was a waiting game. Misato hated waiting games. Three minutes passed. Hyuga reported

"Valkyries have taken off, visual confirmation of enemy, putting it up now."

The massive screen flickered to life. A calm blue sky, marred by four black masses. Four of the Eva carriers, converted to weapons platforms. Maya gasped

"The MAGI report a 95.6% probability that the craft are armed with EMP warheads!"

Misato screamed out orders "Activate the emergency screens! Recall the Valkyries, NOW!"

"Recall issued. They're turning around. One minute until they return, less than a minute before enemy in estimated range."

"Cut power to Tokyo-3 now!"

"Power cut!"

Tokyo-3 went dark in an instant. Aoba spoke up "Major, why cut the power?"

"EMP only affects active circuits, we'll be back online much faster."

Hyuga shouted "Enemy bombs confirmed, two warheads, impact in 5...4...3...2...1..."

The screen flashed a blinding white which coalesced into static. The lights in the room dimmed, and red-tinted emergency lights cut in. Aoba spoke "Resorting power to Tokyo-3, video feeds any second now."

Black and white footage of Tokyo-3 filled the screen, and the entire room gasped. Two of the Eva Carriers were hovering over Tokyo-3, long mechanical arms dangling from them picking something up. Shinji and Asuka's disabled Valkyries. Pilot feeds were restored, and all but Rei were out cold. Misato yelled frantically into the comm

"Rei! Can you move anything? Can you stop them?"

Negative Major.

Maya said something and Misato nodded "Rei, we're sending you a tracking device, can you get it on one of the planes?"

I will try.

Part of the street slid back and a small compartment slid up. The blue Valkyrie moved with jerking motions for the small limpet device and snagged it. The shorting arm moved back, and managed a throw. The tracking device flew into the air, and clamped onto the side of on of the carrier's wings.

"YES! Commander, request UN assistance please! We have to get them back! Give them the frequency."

"I already did once you ordered the device."

"Thank you sir! Someone get a recovery crew out there on the double, get Nikolas and Rei ready to fly as soon as fucking possible!"

"Yes ma'am!"

*~~3 hours later~~*

Misato was pacing the control room chewing on a pencil. Three hours and no word from the UN. The phone on Fuyutsuki's level rang. He spoke for several minutes, and the control room echoed with nervous breathing. He hung up and spoke.

"We have their location, more or less. It seems the Combine is headquartered on the mobile sea fortress of Dagat Ahas, thought lost in Second Impact. The Navy has it under surveillance, but they're waiting for us, they know who's on it and won't move until we know they're...gone. A carrier is waiting off the coast for our Valkyries, and it has the VF-1A's and their pilots aboard. We'll be transferring command there immediately. Move out."

*~~~Dagat Ahas, Holding Cell~~~*

Shinji winced as the steel door ground open, bathing him in harsh light. Two armored men with machine guns stood looking at him. The need for cumbersome robes gone.

"Come with us. The Chairman will see you know."

He got up silently and followed the two of them to a large office. The door opened and they shoved him in. The man behind the desk dismissed them. Chairman Keel turned to face the boy.

"So Third Child, you still live."

Shinji face could have been made of steel for all the emotion he showed. His reply was in a tone more suited to his late father. "Where is Asuka?"

"Asuka? Oh, you mean the Second Child. You do not need to know."

"Tell me where she is."

"Why should you care about her well-being? My sources report she has been nothing but a pox on your pitiful life."

"You don't know anything."

"Hmph. Pitiful Boy. Where is Unit-01?"

"You really want to know? It's currently fulfilling the role of rather large garden decoration in the Geofront."

"Don't play games with me boy."

"I'm not lying. It turned to stone, hell if I know how it happened."

"An Evangelion does not turn to 'stone'"

"Whatever. I answered your question, now tell me where Asuka is."

"Again with the Second Child? She is unharmed. Not that you could rescue her even if you knew where she was."

Shinji looked up at him. His blue eyes stormed with the rage of a tsunami. "Tell me where she is. Or I swear to God I will kill you and every single person who gets in my way."

Keel pulled a pistol from his desk and aimed at the boy's face. He didn't flinch. "I could kill you now. Yet you don't flinch. What's driving you boy?"

"You wouldn't know. You're just some idiot who thought annihilating humanity would be a good thing. You twisted freak."

"You have no idea that which you speak of child!" And he pulled the trigger. Time slowed, the bullet twirled slowly towards Shinji. Mere inches from his face, time resumed its normal flow, and the bullet marred itself of a wall of concentric orange hexagons. If Keel had human eyes, they would have widened.

"An AT Field? Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible. I should thank you though, it was your EMP blast that did this."

Keel reached for the intercom, but the bullet flew free of Shinji's AT Field and shattered the salvation of Keel.

"All lines, are down, Chairman Keel."

The bastard ground his teeth. "You'll never escape...they'll kill you before you can...urk"

A thin line of blood slowly formed around the man's neck, before falling forward into his lap, severed by the boy's AT Field. He turned and blew out the door. The guards whirled around, stared for a split second and emptied their clips fruitlessly into his AT Field.

"Take me to Asuka."

They pointed their shaky hands down the corridor, and he killed them both as he did their chairman. Blood ran into the grates on the floor. The Third Child's footsteps rang down empty steel halls.

*~~~A Second Holding Cell, Dagat Ahas~~~*

Asuka slumped against the wall. She had tried everything she could, but none of the guards would even look in the door. Gunfire rang out in the distance, followed by tortured death cries. The guards by her cell ran towards the sounds, boots clanging on the deck harshly. More gunfire. More screams. Gunfire. Screams. Gunfire. Screams. Silence. Footsteps. She looked up. Footsteps, not bootsteps. Someone tried to open a door up the hall, growled, and the door blew out. Footsteps. Rattle. Growl. Clang. Footsteps. Rattle. Growl. Clang. Footsteps. HER door rattled. The growl was almost familiar, and she ducked her head as the door flew off its hinges. The eyes of the figure silhouetted in the doorway widened.

"Asuka?"

She looked up "SHINJI?!"

It was him, and she leaped up and at him, knocking him to the floor and smothering him with kisses and questions "How did you find me? How did you escape? Who was screaming? Who was shooting? How do we get out of here?"

He struggled up and gave his beloved kraut a giant hug. "Questions later Asuka, we need to get to the hangar."

She raised an eyebrow "Why there?"

"Where else would they put our Valkyries?"

She nodded, smiling, and followed her liebchen down the metal halls as fast as they could move. _What's with Shinji...he's so serious and determined, more than when he was ever in an Eva..._

*~~~NERV Controlled Carrier_ Prometheus_~~~*

"Major! We have a visual on the Dagat Ahas!"

It came up on the screen, a mobile sea fortress was an understatement. Two huge pontoons the size of aircraft carriers supported several stories of armored compartments and weapons. Topped by runways on either side of the connecting bridge, and towering over those were command and communication modules. It was all very intimidating until an explosion blossomed from one side, rocking the entire vessel. The churning water behind the pontoons ceased, and slowly the fortress came to a smoking stop.

"Any idea what just happened?"

"The explosion was generated internally, none of our forces has fired."

"Activity on the port deck of the fortress! And elevator is rising!"

"Get me a visual of what's on it!"

"Coming up...hold on, we're getting beacon transmissions...pilot life signs! It's Shinji and Asuka! They're alive! And escaping it would seem!"

Indeed, on the elevator was a bright red jet accompanied by a dull gray one. They took off in unison and sped at the Prometheus.

"Incoming transmission from Shinji!"

Shinji's face crackled onto the screen "Sorry to start the party early you guys, go ahead and blow that thing to hell."

Fuyutsuki spoke into the mike "Shinji, we want Chairman Keel, where is he in that thing."

"He's in his office if you really want to see him. He seems to be lacking a good head on his shoulder, considering how I last saw him."

Misato raised an eyebrow and grabbed the mike "What are you talking about Shinji? He's gone mad."

"No, he is lacking a head of any sort, if you take my meaning."

Maya gagged, Fuyutsuki paled, and Misato stammered "He was...decapitated? How?"

"My AT Field. I'll explain after we land, or at least I'll try to."

*~~_Prometheus_ Lounge~~*

Misato set down the tea she had gotten from the galley, and sat down herself. She looked to Shinji. "So...can you explain?"

"I'll try...my best guess is that the interaction of the EMP burst and my AT Field did this...I could do what I did...Asuka can't because hers wasn't up when the blast went off."

"But didn't the blast knock you out?"

"It did, but I woke up not long after wards, in the cell on that ship. And it was really odd...it was like an entirely new sense was awakened. I felt my own AT Field...and I could make it move, shape it as I wanted. So I started planning, I figured they'd take me to their leader, so I provoked him. He shot, I stopped the bullet, and then I cut his head off with the field...and...and the only thing I could think of was getting to Asuka...I...."

He collapsed into his hands sobbing, and Asuka wrapped her arms around him tightly, but he pushed her away and screamed at the top of his lungs

"I'M A MURDERER! I KILLED EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS! AND I DIDN'T CARE! I JUST CUT THEIR HEADS OFF OR RIPPED THEIR HEARTS OUT LIKE THEY WERE ANGELS! AND I COULDN'T STOP! I'm...a murderer...murderer..."

Again he collapsed in sobs, and again Asuka reached to comfort him. He didn't push her away...and everyone stepped out, leaving her alone with the broken young man.

"Shinji...I don't think you murdered them..."

"Of course I did..."

"They were going to kill us either way! What choice did you have?"

"But...the blood...so much blood..."

"Shinji snap out of it! These people practically wanted the Angels to win! They wanted to die with the rest of humanity didn't they? DIDN'T THEY?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it wasn't murder, it was assisted suicide! You were doing those bakas a favor!"

His angered sobs subsided "Really? You think so?"

"No jury in the world could convict you of murder!"

He looked into her eyes, she kissed him deeply and smiled "Those aren't the eyes of a murderer...they're eyes of someone who fights for what's important...and does whatever it takes to get it back."

He collapsed into her chest, again sobbing, but with tears of joy. Crying out thank you between his sobs, and hugging her, never wanting to let go. "I was so afraid...that you wouldn't understand...I didn't want to kill anyone...well, except Keel...but they wouldn't get out of the way...they wouldn't just step aside..."

"Shhh...it's all right Shinji-kun...I'm here, and I'm always going to be...you got that?"

He pulled himself up and kissed her again, finally coming back to himself. The _Prometheus_ churned through the ocean back to Tokyo-3, to a peaceful life for the Children.

*~~~CONGRATULATIONS! THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!~~~*

*~What? No More exp, you can't use it anyway!~*

That's right! It's all over! Well, except for the Epilogue.

Oh yeah, the new story I've got bubbling in this crazed head of mine. Keep a look out for Evangelion- Double Agenda.


	10. Reqieum via Sonata

**_An OOC Evangelion Story._**

**_Epilogue- Requiem via Sonata_**

*~~~A nigh-bare apartment in Tokyo-3~~~*

Shinji sat before a glowing screen in the dark apartment. It was much like Rei's was, it was even in the same building. He'd buried himself away here for a month after they returned from the battle against Dagat Ahas, even with Asuka's support he felt the need to shut himself away. The redhead had made him promise that he would come back to her, and indeed he would. When he was done and all was ready. It would be soon, he wasn't sure, but something had been driving him for the past month. Driving him to write, not stories or poetry, not journals or rants, but music. Four weeks he had spent with this machine, designed to make music, making what he felt he needed to.

After all his work, he had ended up with six songs. Six songs that definitely didn't seem like they could come from him, given their heavy rock and roll bent. But it was what he wrote. What he felt he had to write. The fourth one started to play, he was making sure they were all done right. Except the last one, he knew that was right. It was twelve minutes of aural bliss for him. But now he was getting impatient. There was one thing he was waiting for. A package. He had gotten the e-mail this morning saying it was ready, and would be delivered to him in the afternoon. It was four-thirty in the afternoon, still no sign of it. The song that was playing was the only one he had a title for, he wrote it remembering the battle against the Sixth Angel at sea, his first battle with Asuka at his side, though it was more like he was at hers.

He stopped the player before it could play the final song. Somehow he had thrown it together in a matter of days...after Ritsuko had delivered him some video they recovered from the MAGI. Video of the battle to prevent Third Impact, the battle of Tokyo-3. He had watched it, and everything had come back to him...

*~~FLASHBACK~~*

"Asuka's down! The SEELE Eva's are regenerating!" Hyuga called out in horror

Fuyutsuki groaned "The S2 Engines... it may very well be over for us..."

Aoba looked back to Fuyutsuki "The JSSDF has stopped their attack, I think those things scared the crap out of them..."

The floor shook, and Maya reported "Unit-01 is active! No Umbilical cord! It's berserk!"

Fuyutsuki called for video to the cockpit, and they got a fuzzy image of what looked to be a very calm Shinji, except for the noticeable vein popping from his forehead. They could hear him mumbling almost incoherently from the cockpit.

"We'll get them Mother...we'll make them pay...no one hurts Asuka...not while I have breath..."

Outside, in the Geofront, the ground cracked, and Unit-01 rose from the cage on orange wings. "WE'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

Unit-01 charged forward. Well, maybe flew is a better word, towards the SEELE Evas. His course took him between two of them, and he just rushed past, the glowing wings cutting the abominations in half right at their cores, resulting in twin fountains of blood before the fresh corpses fell to the ground. A roar of fury erupted from the purple behemoth's jaws and it reached out to the nearest one and crushed its core like a grape. Unit-01 flew into the air, and Shinji roared with Unit-01 this time, and the orange AT-Field wings shattered into thousands of blades which fell to shred four more of the Evas into nothing. Only one of them stood now, and its massive blade shifted into a faux Lance of Longinus, and it threw the horrid thing at Unit-01. The familiar hexagons of an AT Field erupted before Unit-01, but the lance kept pushing. As it was about to break through, the true Lance flew through it, sundering the weapon, before being taken by Shinji, and plunged into the core of the last Eva. The resulting shock wave blacked out every person in the Geofront, and drained Unit-01 of its power, after the entry plug was ejected.

*~~END FLASHBACK~~*

As the scenes passed through his mind again, he smiled slightly. All along, he had fought for her sake, and her sake only. His reverie was cut short by the sound of knocking at the door. He opened it and signed for his package. Finally, everything was ready. He took the burned CD out of his computer, and slipped its jewel case and the package under his arm. He locked the door, and caught the first train into the city proper he could.

*~~~Katsuragi/Ikari(?)/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence~~~*

Asuka was moping. This wasn't unusual, or hadn't been for the past month. All she ever did was play the odd video game, eat, and sleep. If Misato of Rei attempted to engage her in conversation they'd get either a dark glare or an outburst of sobs, followed by several hours bereft of her presence as she wept quietly into her pillows. They both knew what she needed, and neither of them knew what to do about it. Anytime they called Shinji, he just said he was making progress and would come back when all was ready. Misato shuddered every time, because his voice had an edge of determination that reminded her of his father, which was not a very good thing. None of them really knew that today would be any different. Not even the ringing doorbell indicated any change until Misato opened it and threw herself around the young man standing there.

"Shinji! You're back! We were all so worried! Why didn't you come sooner? ASUKA! IT'S SHINJI!"

Misato wisely released him and stepped aside, for a split second later a flying German girl tackled him to the ground and smother him in kisses. "Don't you ever leave me alone like that again you baka! I won't be so forgiving next time!"

He managed to drag himself up as she remained clamped onto him. He handed Misato the package and CD, motioning for it to be put on the table. Then he wrapped his arms around the girl he loved. "I'm so sorry Asuka. But I had to do it. Believe me, I wanted to come back and be in your arms, to feel you warmth...but it wouldn't be right if I wasn't ready."

She kissed him again "I understand...but I've got to know what you've been doing all this time! Why you couldn't be with me!"

"It's all on that CD. I was writing music..."

"Writing Music?"

"It was something I had to do. Something was driving me. I just...let my memories, the ones of our battles with the Angels, and of us flow into song. I want you both to hear them all. Misato, could you?"

She nodded, and took the CD, putting it to play. Shinji brought the package with him and wrapped himself up in Asuka on the couch. "These songs...they're everything that's happened since I got here...so listen good."

And they did listen. The first several were the kinds of things you'd hear fighting in a good RPG, and Asuka guessed they had to do with fighting the Angels. One of them was really loud and angry. Misato raised an eyebrow, and Shinji just said "The fourteenth through sixteenth Angels..." and she understood perfectly. A gong sounded to signal the last song. The twelve minute masterpiece that Shinji referred to as "My Third Impact." It played, and the feelings that had run through Shinji during the final battle of Tokyo-3 filled the room. Rage. Despair. Unbridled Fury. All of them came out. The music was every bit as epic as the battle had been. About halfway through the song, Shinji opened the package, placing a large jewelry box into Misato's lap, but telling her not to open it yet with his eyes. The music faded out slowly, with a dull hum, and Shinji motioned for Misato to open it. She did, and pulled out a brilliant silver necklace with a dark topaz set in it, her eyes widened and her voice nearly failed her

"Shinji...why...I...uhhh..."

He smiled "It was my mothers, but it was broken. I had it fixed and picked out a stone that matched your eyes. I...really can't thank you enough for...well everything Misato. You took me in, and I know none of us would be here if you hadn't done that. Thank Misato...for being you."

The purple-haired woman was on the verge of tears, and broke through that verge when Asuka gave her a smile as warm as Shinji's. Salty joy ran down her features as she bear hugged the both of them "You kids...probably saved me from myself...taking you two in was the best decision I ever made...for all of us..."

They shared that hug for a long time. When Misato finally sat back down, Shinji pulled something else out of the package, and knelt in front of Asuka. Looking into her big blue German eyes he cleared his throat and tried to talk.

"Asuka...what I can say to you? I tired for a long time to think of the right words for you...for this...but they never came, I'm just ad-libbing...so I'll stop blabbing and get to the point..." he pulled out the small box he had grabbed earlier and opened it "Asuka Langley Sohryu...would you allow me to be engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Her eyes widened "Shinji...do you mean..." and he nodded. Slowly she took the ring and put it his hand, holding her own out for him to slip it on, which he gladly did. The brilliant ruby set into the golden band shined with it's own fire in the sunlight filtering through the window. He threw the box away and melted into his fianc's arms. Misato smiled, and quietly left the two alone to cuddle. Asuka kissed her Shinji "So now what?"

"We just live Asuka...we just live..."

*~~~EPILOGUE COMPLETE~~~*

*~~~No Exp or Gil for Epilogues!~~~*

There it is, the epilogue. I think that settles just about everything...*checks list* YUP! That's all of it. Hope you enjoyed the ride. And look out in coming weeks for Evangelion: Double Agenda.

I realize that his all seems kind of rushed, But I've got this idea for my other fic bouncing around in my head and it's been bugging me. So once i get that started I MIGHT go and revise the last couple chapters.

As for those of you who want to know what happens to some other people...Itchy MAY be continuing this, with my permission of course. If he doesn't, I'll revise this to make sure people know what's going on.


	11. Evangelion: Double Agenda Episode 01 Pr...

_Evangelion: Double Agenda Episode -01 - Foreshadowed intentions_

*~~~NERV Headquarters, Office of Gendo Ikari~~~*

"You are sure about this Gendo?"

"The Marduk Institute does not lie, Fuyutsuki. My son is the Third Child."

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant your plan. Your interpretation."

Gendo shifted slightly "There are two ways this can end. One is SEELE's. One is mine. Whichever is meant to happen, will happen. Regardless of our interference."

The sub-Commander of NERV 'hmmmm'ed "SEELE would not approve of this...hidden agenda."

"That is why they will not know about it. I have made the proper arrangements."

"Of course."

Fuyutsuki gazed at the Tree of Sefirot lit up on the floor of the office. _SEELE would not like it all,_ he mused, _if they knew the man in charge of the Evangelions had read the Dead Sea Scrolls so differently..._

*~~~EPISODE COMPLETE~~~*

This is a preview of my next fic, Evangelion: Double Agenda. That was the first scene of Episode 00, a prologue to the series. The full Episode 00 ought to show up sometime next week. Until then...

_**OBEY THE FIST!**_


End file.
